Singer OR Goalkeeper?
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Mamoru ternyata menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang benar-benar mengejutkan! aah! saia tak bisa bikin summary nyo! Don't like Don't read kalo bisa sih kata saia mendingan dibaca aja *PLAAKK!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Ya-ha! *nembakin bazooka* perkenalkan nama saia Tania Anrika, author terbaru nih! *promosi* ini adalah fanfic pertama saia, jadi mohon dimaafkan jika ceritanya jelek dan rada gaje. Selamat membaca! *bungkuk 90 derajat*

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven selamanya punya level-5, kalo jadi milik saia

Pasti akan bertebaran luar biasa banyak sekali yaoi! *plakk!*

Warning: OOC, OC, gaje, abal, aneh, humor (luar biasa) garing.

**Singer OR Goalkeeper?**

Hari itu, seperti biasa tampaklah gerombolan(?) anak laki-laki yang sedang berlatih sepakbola, yap! Mereka adalah Inazuma Japan! Para anggota Inazuma Japan memang harus berlatih keras untuk menghadapi pertandingan melawan tim dari Korea yaitu Fire Dragon (Huwee! Aprodhi yayang kembalilaah! *PLAAK!). dari arah lapangan terdengar banyak sekali suara dari para pemain Inazuma Japan, ada yang sedang memberikan pengarahan, ada yang memberi semangat, ada yang teriak-teriak minta tolong karena mau di *piiip*(?) de el el.

"Minna! Waktunya istirahat niih! Ayo sini makan onigiri dulu! kalo nggak dateng-dateng tak cium sampeyan! MUAAAAAHHHH!" kata Haruna dengan nada suara penggoda yang dengan sukses membuat seluruh tim Inazuma Japan muntah-muntah. Mereka semua pun menikmati acara makan-makan(?) mereka dengan tenang dan damai. **"DUAAAAAARRRRR!". **tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang besar sekali saudara-saudara! *plaak!* seluruh tim Inazuma Japan pun dibuat jaw-drop berjama'ah karenanya. "A…ada apa ini! Suara ledakan darimana itu? Jangan-jangan gunung merapi meletus lagi!" Duga Yuuto. (Author: "Lho, gunung merapi kan di Indonesia! Bukan di Jepang!")

"Ya ampun, suara darimana itu? Kencang sekali! Benar-benar mengerikan!" Kata Hiroto dengan nada suara yang menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar ketakutan. "Eh, itu kan suara ringtone HP Saia! Hehehe, baru inget saia". Kata Penjaga gawang utama Inazuma Japan merangkap Kapten, dan juga merupakan uke nomor satu di InaIre! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Endou Mamoru! Mendengar pengakuan Mamoru, seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan hanya bisa sweat-drop sambil mikir. _Kok ringtone-nya suara ledakan sih? _Mamoru pun mengangkat handphone-nya. "Moshi-moshi? Ooh, rupanya kau ya, ada opo mbak? Eeeh! Sekarang? Tapi aku sedang latihan nih! Iya deh iya, saia nurut aja deh sama mbak, iya.. yuk yak yuk! Assalamu'alaikum". (sejak kapan Mamoru jadi orang islam?)

Mamoru pun memasukkan kembali handphone-nya ke dalam tas-nya. "Minnaaaaaaaaaaa…. Maaaaafffff! Aku ada urusan mendadak jadi harus buru-buru pulang, maafkan aku semuanya! Tolong jangan bunuh saia!" Mohon Mamoru diiringi dengan tangisan gaje-nya dan lagu Isabella dari ST12 *plaaakk!*. "Ahaha, taijoubou! Kami tidak akan membunuhmu kok! Kami mengerti kok keadaanmu, sudah sebaiknya kau segera pergi dan menyelesaikan urusanmu itu ya!" kata Shirou sambil tersenyum (Author tepar).

"Minna… arigatou! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan kaliaaaaan!' kata Mamoru sambil mengusap air matanya yang berlinang. Mamoru pun segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang setelah mengucapkan salam kepada teman-temannya. Ketika Mamoru telah jauh meninggalkan Camp Inazuma Japan, tampak sebuah mobil hitam yang sangat mewah berhenti di dekatnya, Mamoru pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. "Mamoru! kau itu ngapain saja sih daritadi? kita kan harus cepat-cepat pergi ke lokasi shooting video klip! Asal kau tau saja ya, aku tidak mau terlambat shooting video klip hanya karena aku harus menjemputmu!" omel seorang gadis manis yang memakai baju terusan pink

"Ahahaha! Gomen ne, Aya-chan! Lain kali aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum lembut ala Hiroto. "…. Kau ini, aku kan sudah tau siapa kau sebenarnya, kau tidak usah berakting seperti itu di depanku". Kata gadis yang bernama Aya tersebut. "Ehehe! Aku kan hanya ingin mencoba kemampuan akting-ku agar jati diriku tidak ketahuan orang lain, ya sud lah! Ayo kita kita berangkat". Kata Mamoru dengan senyuman anak-anaknya. Mobil itupun akhirnya pergi menjauh….

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: **Gah! Saya nggak nyangka ceritanya bakal begini! Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya kalo ceritanya jelek! Kalo nggak dimaafin…. *siap-siap nembakkin meriam* Oiya! saia mo nanya nih! Toramaru itu sebenarnya kelas 5 SD atau kelas 6 SD? ya sud lah! cukup sekian cerita saia! pokonya review ya! (flame juga boleh)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Ya-ha! *nembak-nembakkin peluru ke segala arah* ketemu lagi

Dengan Author gaje yang imut-imut dan amit-amit ini, saya tak sabar

Pengen buru-buru publish, jadinya update kilat deh! Iya saia tau,

Chapter 1 cerita saia mang pendek, sekarang mau saya panjangin nih fanfic Saia. Selamat menikmati! Ushishishishi *tawa laknat*

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven so pasti punya Level-5! Kalo InaIre jadi milik

Saia, pasti tak akan saia biarkan Aprodhi yayang pergi ke

Korea! *tampoled*

Warning: OOC, OC, gaje, abal, aneh, humor yang garing luar biasa

Singer OR Goalkeeper?

Akhirnya, mobil hitam yang ditumpangi oleh Mamoru dan juga seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Aya pun tiba di sebuah gedung yang sangat mewah dan besar. Sesaat setelah mobil hitam itu parkir, Beberapa orang datang menghampiri mobil itu dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Mamoru dan Aya. Salah satu orang memberikan sebuah jaket hitam dan kacamata hitam kepada Mamoru. Mamoru pun segera mengenakan jaket dan kacamata tersebut lalu berlari ke dalam gedung. Dengan terburu-buru Mamoru dan Aya segera berlari ke ruang rias artis. Begitu mereka berdua memasuki ruang rias artis, para piñata rias telah siap dengan semua peralatan merias mereka.

"Mamo-chan~ ini kostum untuk shooting video klip, cepat pakai ya~ shooting-nya akan dimulai sebentar lagi jadi kau harus cepat-cepat". Kata seorang ehem-banci-ehem. Mamoru pun segera masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengganti jersey-nya dengan kostum yang diberikan oleh 'sang banci". Setelah beberapa saat, Mamoru pun akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti. begitu Mamoru keluar dari ruang ganti, penampilannya benar-benar berubah 180 derajat! Kini dia memakai baju berwarna hitam model gothic yang membuatnya terlihat "ooh-sexy-sekaleeee", Author aja ampe senyam-senyum sendiri ngebayangin penampilan terbaru Mamoru ini *plaaaKK*. dia juga mengenakan kalung hitam yang modelnya seperti kalung anjing,

"KYAAAAA! Mamo-chan sexy sekaliiiii! Aduuuuh! Rasanya eke jadi pengen ngegrepe-grepe(?) kamyu deeehh~". Kata si banci itu dengan nada suara genit. Mamoru hanya bisa sweat-drop melihat penata rias-nya itu yang makin hari makin gaje aja. "Aduuuh! Lola-san! Cepetan rias aku dong! Kalo aku telat shooting video klip bisa-bisa aku dijadikan sate oleh Aya-Chan!" keluh Mamoru. "Oh iya! Maaf ya Mamo-chan~ ayo sini duduk, akan tante buat kamu menjadi penyanyi yang super guanteng! Dan pastinya nggak akan dikenali~". Kata sang banci yang ternyata memiliki nama pemirsa! *tampoled* yaitu Lola nyooo!

!#$PEMBATAS CERITA NIH!%^&*

Sosok Mamoru yang kini baru saja selesai dirias oleh Lola sang banci *dicekek Lola* benar-benar tidak dapat dikenali nyo! Rambutnya di cat hitam dengan cat khusus yang bisa dibersihkan hanya dengan sekali keramas, dia juga memakai topi hitam untuk menutupi model rambut bagian atasnya yang seperti tanduk(?) matanya ditutupi oleh sebuah kacamata hitam yang gaul banget men! Ditambah lagi yang paling membuat Author sarap ini jingkrak-jingkrak gaje, dia… dia… dia…..tersenyum seperti HiroHiro! GYAAAA! Kalo kayak begini terus bukannya nulis fanfic Author malahan asyik senyam-senyum sendiri mikirin Mamoru yang sedang tersenyum ala Hiroto!

….Oke, back to the story. "Yo! Ryuk! Tumben hari ini kau tidak terlambat, biasanya kan kau selalu datang terlambat dan akhirnya jadi korban omelan super panjang dari Manager!" sapa seorang laki-laki tampan yang bernama Natsume Tai. "Ahaha, kalau begitu aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih kepada Aya-chan yang telah menyeretku pergi ke lokasi shooting sebelum aku terlambat". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum lembut (Author: *nosebleed*). "Wahaha! Jadi Aya ya yang menarik mu kemari! Kau benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya Ryuk!" Kata Tai sambil menepok (baca:memukul) punggung Mamoru dengan amat-sangat-kencang". Ittai! Natsume-kun, kumohon lain kali jangan memukul punggungku seperti itu, kalau punggungku hancur bagaimana dooong?" ujar Mamoru dengan muka memelas.

"Ahahahahahaha! Gomen, gomen… aku terlalu kencang menepok punggungmu ya? Eh! Pak sutradara sudah memanggil, ayo cepat kita kesana". Ajak Tai sambil menarik tangan Mamoru, Mamoru hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Tai mendekati sang sutradara. "Siap! Take 1 Dance de Bakoon! Guardians 5! Action!" shooting video klip pun dimulai.. "Funky Danshi, tabidatsu jikan da! Funky neechan, tokumeku jikan da!" …

Akhirnya shooting pun selesai, seluruh anggota Guardians 5 tampak kelelahan setelah melakukan banyak gerakan dance yang luar biasa sulit. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian! Lusa kita akan mengadakan pemotretan untuk cover album terbaru kalian. Jangan sampai terlambat! Terutama kau Ryuk, jangan sampai kau terlambat menghadiri pemotretan! Mengerti!" kata pak sutradara. "Wakatta, wakatta, aku akan berusaha agar aku tak terlambat menghadiri acara pemotretan nanti, ha'i!" kata Mamoru masih dengan senyuman lembut ala HiroHiro-nya. "Baiklah, saa.. ja ne minna!" kata sutradara yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan studio.

%^&*PEMBATAS CERITA NYOOO!#$

*Mamoru POV*

"Haaah… hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan ya". Keluh Aya sembari memijat-mijat tangannya yang terasa pegal. "Iya….. badanku pegel semua niiih… besok aku masih harus berlatih untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan Inazuma Japan melawan Fire Dragon, kalau begini caranya bisa-bisa tubuhku hancur deh". Kataku sambil pundung di pojok ruang rias. Saat ini, hanya tinggal aku dan Aya-chan yang masih berada di ruang rias, jadi aku pun bisa bebas mengeluarkan sifat asli-ku.

Yah… hanya sedikit orang yang tau bahwa sebenarnya Endou Mamoru yaitu aku yang merupakan kapten tim sepak bola Inazuma Japan dan Namikaze Ryuk leader band remaja Guardians 5 yang sedang naik daun adalah satu orang! Ya… identitas asli Namikaze Ryuk yang merupakan personil Guardians 5 yang misterius itu ternyata adalah Endou Mamoru. yang tau tentang profesi lainku ini adalah Aya-chan, ayah, ibu, Lola-san, dan Manager Guardians 5. hehehe! Aku benar-benar misterius ya! Bahkan di Guardians 5 saja yang tau tentang identitas asliku hanya Aya-chan dan Manager!

"Ayo kita pulang Mamoru-kun, maksudku Ryuk-kun! Jangan lupa pakai topi dan kacamata hitammu lagi, kau tau kan apa yang akan menunggu kita diluar sana?" Tanya Aya sambil menyeringai. Aku pun kembali memasang senyum ala Hiroto dan memakai topi dan kacamata hitamku. Kami berdua akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kaki kami keluar dari gedung "Piccolo Town" yang merupakan tempat "langganan" band Guardians 5 untuk melakukan shooting video klip dan juga pemotretan cover album. di depan gedung Piccolo Town, aku melihat kerumunan orang yang sangat banyak mencoba menerobos para penjaga gedung. Yap! Kerumunan orang-orang itu adalah para fans band Guardians 5! Begitu orang-orang itu melihat aku dan juga Aya-chan yang baru saja keluar dari gedung, mereka langsung mendorong para penjaga itu dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat.

Akhirnya para penjaga gedung itu pun berhasil mereka kalahkan (bahasamu nak). Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dalam sekejap aku dan Aya-chan sudah dikerubungi oleh para fans. Yah…. Walaupun saat ini aku benar-benar letih, aku tetap tersenyum kepada mereka dan dengan senang hati memberikan tanda tangan dan juga fotoku kepada mereka, kalau tidak ada mereka kan, aku tidak akan bisa sukses seperti ini. Jadi sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada mereka aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan hati mereka

*End Mamoru POV*

"Huwaaaa! Lihat-lihat! Namikaze Ryuk dan juga Fukuhara Aya sudah keluar dari gedung! Ayo kita pergi kesana dan minta mereka untuk memberikan tanda tangan serta foto mereka untuk kita!" seru Toramaru dengan sangat bersemangat. Ternyata, Toramaru itu adalah penggemar Guardians 5! Khususnya Namikaze Ryuk. Menurutnya, Namikaze Ryuk itu benar-benar penyanyi yang benar-benar berbakat! Wuaaahhh! Saya tak nyangka adik saia yang manis ini ternyata memiliki minat terhadap musik! (Toramaru: "Saya bukan adik kamu tau!"). Shuuya dan Yuuto yang menemani Toramaru kemari pun hanya bisa mengikuti junior mereka yang imut-imut itu.

Setelah berhasil menerobos kerumunan para fans yang"Naudzubillah" banyaknya, mereka bertiga kini sudah berada di depan Namikaze Ryuk yang tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka saking sibuknya memberikan foto dan tanda tangannya ke fans-fans yang lain (Author: "Mamoru lemot" *dicekek God Hand*). "Ano, Namikaze-san! Boleh aku minta tanda tangan dan juga fotomu?" Tanya Toramaru malu-malu. Mamoru pun segera menoleh kearah Toramaru sambil tersenyum, tapi senyumannya itu langsung hilang berganti dengan wajah orang yang benar-benar terkejut. "Ko..kok mereka bisa ada disini sih! Kalo jati diriku ketahuan oleh mereka bagaimana dong! Fuuh.. tenang-tenang, bersikaplah sewajarnya, santai saja". Kata Mamoru dalam hati.

Mamoru pun kembali memasang senyuman ala HiroHiro. "Baiklah kalau begitu". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum kearah Toramaru yang kini tampak senang sekali. "Kalian itu anggota Inazuma Japan kan?" Tanya Mamoru basa-basi. "I..iya! bokura wa Utsunomiya Toramaru desu!" kata Toramaru sembari membungkukkan badannya. "Ahaha, Bokura wa Namikaze Ryuk desu, senang berkenalan denganmu, Toramaru". Kata Mamoru. "A..ano, apakah Namikaze-san itu penggemar sepak bola?" Tanya Toramaru. "Ha'I, aku adalah penggemar berat sepak bola. Bahkan waktu aku masih SD hingga sekarang, aku adalah kapten tim sepak bola di sekolahku". Kata Mamoru keceplosan.

"Jadi kau juga pemain sepak bola? Tapi kenapa ketika Football Frontier berlangsung tim sepak bolamu tidak ikut bertanding?" Tanya Shuuya yang sejak tadi diam saja. "O…oh… kalau itu… tim sepak bola kami sedang mengalami masalah yang cukup rumit, sehingga kami tidak bisa mengikuti Football Frontier". Kata Mamoru yang kebingungan mencari-cari alasan yang tepat. "Sokka.. sa.. arigatou gozaimasu! Karena kau bersedia memberikan foto dan juga tanda tanganmu, bahkan kau juga mau ngobrol bersama kami! Sekali lagi, Arigatou Gozaimasu!" kata Toramaru sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Taijoubou, aku senang kok berbicara dengan kalian! Semoga saja nanti kita dapat ngobrol bersama-sama lagi ya, saa.. ja ne!" Kata Mamoru yang segera berlari meninggalkan meninggalkan mereka bertiga sembari tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Toramaru pun tersenyum ke arah Mamoru sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sementara Shuuya dan Yuuto hanya tersenyum kecil.

Mamoru pun memasuki mobil hitam mewahnya. Di dalam mobil, tampak Aya yang sudah duduk di kursi belakang. "Tadi itu teman-teman satu timmu kan? Kau tidak takut identitasmu ketahuan?" Tanya Aya. "Tidak akan, tidak akan… aku yakin penyamaranku ini tidak akan terbongkar". Kata Mamoru sambil menutup pintu mobil.

NYOOO! PEMBATAS CERITA NYOOOO!

Mobil hitam yang dikendarai Mamoru dan Aya pun segera menghilang dari pandangan Toramaru, Shuuya, dan Yuuto. Mereka bertiga pun segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menjauhi gedung Piccolo Town. "Hei Kidou, entah kenapa rasanya.. Namikaze Ryuk itu mirip dengan seseorang ya". Kata Shuuya memulai pembicaraan. "Kau juga merasakannya ya, Gouenji". kata Yuuto. "Mmmmmm… siapa ya…". Yuuto dan Shuuya berusaha mengingat-ingat, kira-kira di antara orang-orang yang mereka kenal, ada tidak ya orang yang mirip dengan Namikaze Ryuk. "Mungkin.. Hiroto-senpai ya? Habisnya sifat mereka berdua mirip sekali, dari cara bicara dan senyumannya pun sama". Kata Toramaru.

"Yah, bisa jadi… sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pulang sebelum orang-orang yang ada di camp cemas". Kata Yuuto. Shuuya dan Toramaru menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Mereka bertiga akhirnya bersama-sama lari menuju Camp Inazuma Japan

TO BE CONTINUE!

**A/N:** Aduuuhh, capek saia ngetik ni fanfic, saia sekarang lagi nggak mood banyak-banyak ngomong, pokoknya review ya! (flame juga boleh)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Lohaaaa! Sang author stress bernama Tania ini telah bangkit dari

kubur(?) saya kembali untuk mempersembahkan chapter ke-3 Singer

OR Goalkeeper? Untuk para readers sekalian! *teriak pake toa* Gah!

Rasanya humor di cerita ini hampir nggak ada T_T . Ya sud lah!

Masa bodo! *plaak!* yang penting ceritanya buagus! Ote! Nah,

Selamat menikmati! *bungkuk 160 derajat*

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven selamanya punya Level-5!

Kalo jadi punya saia, pastilah ceritanya bakal hancur luar biasa

*plaak!*

Warning: OOC, OC, gaje, abal, aneh, hampir gak ada humornya

Singer OR Goalkeeper?

*Mamoru POV*

"Mamoru-san! Mamoru-san! Ayo bangun! Kita sudah sampai". Kata supir pribadi-ku yang bernama Sunsuki-san. Aku meregangkan badanku yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama tidur dalam posisi duduk. Sepertinya Aya-Chan sudah pulang deh, buktinya kursi di sebelahku sudah kosong. "Tadi saya sudah mengantarkan Aya-san kerumahnya, dia tidak membangunkanmu karena kasihan melihatmu yang kelihatannya lelah sekali, jadi dia hanya menitipkan salam padaku". Kata Sunsuki-san seolah dia dapat membaca pikiranku. Jangan-jangan dia punya kemampuan esper sama seperti Yuuto! *di tabok Yuuto*.

"Sokka, haduh… ngantuk~ pengen tidur lagi~". Bukannya masuk ke rumah aku malah tidur lagi di mobil. "Yare yare…. Mamoru-san ayo bangun! Mamoru-san!" panggil Sunsuki-san terus-menerus. Karena tidak tahan dipanggilin terus-terusan, aku pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari mobil. "Okaa-san, tadaima". Kataku sambil masuk ke rumah dan melepas sepatuku. "Okaerinasai, Mamoru! ibu sudah bilang kan kalau kau sedang menjadi Ryuk, begitu keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah, kau harus memakai jaket bertudung yang sudah ibu siapkan! Bagaimana kalau identitas aslimu ketahuan?" omel ibuku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dengan malas lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Sebelum aku pergi ke kamar mandi, sekilas aku melihat Sunsuki-san membungkukkan badannya ke arah ibu lalu pergi keluar rumah. Sunsuki-san memang tak tinggal disini, dia dan juga seluruh keluarganya tinggal di rumah yang aku berikan kepadanya. Setelah aku melepaskan seluruh pakaianku (Author: *nosebleed+tepar*) aku pun segera berendam di bak mandiku yang nyaman. "Haaah…. Enyak…enyak….enyak….!" kataku meniru gaya bicaranya Tora Sudiro (Author: "kok jd nyambung ke Tora Sudiro ya?"). berendam di air yang hangat setelah seharian shooting video klip yang super duper melelahkan memang benar-benar nikmat! Buktinya, saya sampai ketiduran loh! (Author: *sweat-drop*). Cukup lama aku ketiduran di bak mandi, tapi aku langsung terbangun begitu mendengar teriakan ibuku yang luar biasa kencang. "MAMORU! JANGAN LAMA-LAMA BERENDAMNYAAA! NANTI KAU BISA MASUK ANGIN!" Ya Allah, hampir aja saya jadi budek gara-gara teriakan ibu saya itu. Sebelum diteriakin lagi, dengan terburu-buru aku keluar dari bak mandi, memakai handukku, dan segera berlari ke kamar.

PEMBATAS!

Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku langsung pergi ke ruang makan. Di meja makan, tersedia steak yang sangat besar dan juga teh yang harumnya benar-benar enak! Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku langsung melahap habis steak-ku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. "Fuhaaaaahhh! Terima kasih makanannya!" kataku dengan bersemangat. Setelah makan, staminaku yang hilang gara-gara shooting pun akhirnya kembali lagi ke saya. "Kelihatannya kau benar-benar lelah dan kelaparan sekali ya, apakah shooting video klip-nya itu benar-benar melelahkan ?" Tanya Ayah. "Iya betul, gerakan dance-nya rumit sekali, jadinya aku dan teman-teman yang lain sering melakukan kesalahan dan pengambilan gambarnya harus diulangi terus". Kataku sambil pundung di pojok ruang makan. Ayah yang melihatku tiba-tiba pundung pun langsung ber-sweat drop ria.

"Tapi walaupun melelahkan, aku sangat senang karena dapat menari dan menyanyi bersama teman-teman!". Kataku sambil tersenyum senang. "Sokka, oiya.. kalau tidak salah lagu terbarumu itu judulnya "Dance de Bakoon"-kan?" Tanya Ayah. "Iya betul! Lagunya bagus sekali loh! Aya-chan memang benar-benar hebat! Bisa membuat lagu sebagus itu!" kataku. "Iya, Aya-chan memang hebat! Semoga lagu kalian bisa hits ya!" kata Ayah. "IYA!" Teriakku bersemangat. "Sudah-sudah, sekarang sudah malam! Mamoru, ayo cepat tidur! Kau tidak ingin terlambat pergi ke camp kan?" Kata Ibu. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Setelah menaruh piring dan gelas bekas makanku di tempat cuci piring. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan berbaring di kasurku yang hangat dan empuk. Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah berada di alam mimpi….

*End Mamoru POV*

/PEMBATAS….PEMBATAAAASSS!

Keesokan harinya, di camp Inazuma Japan, para anggota tim Inazuma Japan sedang berlatih dengan sangat bersemangat. "Ohayou! Minna!" sapa Mamoru yang baru saja datang. "Ohayou, Mamoru". sapa Yuuto sambil tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana dengan urusanmu yang kemarin itu?" Tanya Hiroto. "Daijoubu! Urusan yang kemarin sudah selesai, sekarang kita harus fokus berlatih untuk pertandingan melawan Fire Dragon nanti! POKOKNYA KITA HARUS SEMANGAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" teriak Mamoru dengan semangat yang luar biasa! "HA'I!" teriak seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan yang lain. "BAKUNETSU SCREW! FIST OF JUSTICE! MUGEN THE HAND! WOLF LEGEND! TSUNAMI BOOST!" teriakan para pemain Inazuma Japan terdengar di seluruh lapangan.

LALALALALA! PEMBATAS CERITA!

Seluruh anggota tim Inazuma Japan kini sedang beristirahat sambil memakan-makanan yang telah di buat oleh para manager tim Inazuma Japan. "Waaahh! Sosis ini Fuyuppe yang memasaknya ya! Enak sekali!" Puji Mamoru sambil mengarahkan senyum mataharinya ke arah Fuyuka. "Arigatou, Mamoru-kun". Kata Fuyuka sambil tersenyum senang + malu-malu. "Minna! Lihat benda apa yang baru saja kudapatkan kemarin!" kata Toramaru. Anggota Inazuma Japan yang lain (+ para manager) langsung mengelilingi Toramaru. Toramaru merogoh kantung celananya dan mencari-cari benda yang dia maksud. Tak lama kemudian, Toramaru menarik tangannya keluar dari saku-nya.

Di tangannya, tampak foto Toramaru bersama dengan….." Itu kan Namikaze Ryuk! Leader band Guardians 5 yang sedang naik daun itu! Sugoii…. Kau dapat darimana?" Tanya Haruna dengan mata blink-blink begitu melihat foto idolanya itu. (Author: "Waah! Ternyata Haruna juga suka ya dengan hal-hal berbau musik!" Haruna: "Iya! Hehehe") "Kemarin aku, Shuuya-san, dan Yuuto-san pergi ke gedung "Piccolo Town", katanya band Guardians 5 akan mengadakan shooting video klip disana, nah… ketika aku, Shuuya-san, dan Yuuto-san sampai disana, aku melihat Namikaze Ryuk dan Fukuhara Aya sedang memberikan foto dan tanda tangan mereka kepada fans-fans yang lain. Aku lalu pergi mendekati Namikaze Ryuk dan meminta fotonya. Namikaze-san itu ternyata orang yang benar-benar baik! Sebelum pergi, dia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dengan kami, katanya dia itu kapten tim sepak bola di sekolahnya! Tapi karena ada masalah, tim sepak bolanya jadi tidak bisa mengikuti Football Frontier". Terang Toramaru.

"Waaahh…. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya!" kata Mamoru yang pura-pura tertarik. "Aku juga jadi ingin bertemu dengannya lagi! Habis dia enak diajak ngobrol! Dia juga orang yang baik!" kata Toramaru antusias. "Lain kali aku akan menemui Toramaru sebagai Namikaze Ryuk ah! Dia pasti akan senang sekali". Pikir Mamoru. Oh Mamo-chan, hatimu benar-benar baik! *plaakk!*. "….tapi… entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Namikaze Ryuk itu mirip sekali dengan salah satu di antara kita". Ucap Shuuya. "Aku juga merasa kalau dia itu mirip dengan seseorang". Kata Yuuto. Mamoru merasakan detak jantungnya makin lama makin cepat saking deg-degannya.

"Aduuhh… bagaimana ini! Kalau sampai jati diriku yang sebenarnya ketahuan bisa gawat!" kata Mamoru dalam hati. "Iya, dia itu mirip dengan…. Hiroto-senpai!" kata-kata Toramaru tadi berhasil membuat detak jantung Mamoru kembali tenang. "Hooohhh… untung tidak ketahuan". Kata Mamoru (dalam hati lagi tentunya!) "Kok mirip denganku?" Tanya Hiroto. "Dari cara dia bicara dan tersenyum, dia benar-benar mirip sekali denganmu, walaupun dari segi fisik kalian berdua berbeda sekali". Kata Yuuto. "Sokka…". Kata Hiroto singkat, padat, dan jelas, *plaakk!*. "Yosh! Ayo kita mulai latihan lagi! Semuanya! Ayo SEMANGAAAATTTT!" teriak Mamoru. seluruh anggota tim Inazuma Japan pun berlatih kembali, demi memenangkan pertandingan dan bersama-sama bertanding sepak bola melawan tim-tim kuat dari seluruh dunia!

TO BE CONTINUE!

**A/N: **Fuuhh..hi…ha….(?) akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter, capek saia

Ngetik ni chapter, tapi seneng juga sih (hehehe^^) Ote! Bales review!

**Draco de Laviathan: **aduh, jangankan kamu, saya geh hampir pingsan pas nge buat dekskripsi-nya *plaakk!* saya setuju! Coba di anime-nya ada episode khusus yang ngeliatin Mamoru pake baju kayak gitu! *double plak!* terus baca and ripiu ya!

**Aurica Nestmile: **terima kasih telah me-review fic gaje saia ini! aduuuhh… jadi malu saia! *plaakk!* baca dan review ya!

**Akazora no Darktokyo: **maafkan saia karena masih banyak misstypo di fic saia ini, saya akan berusaha memperbaiki-nya di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Sebenernya saya mau ngetik Daijoubou, tapi salah ngetik, baru ketahuan pas baca review senpai dan ngebaca ulang fic saia! Terima kasih ya! Oh.. jadi yg bener itu boku ya^^ terima kasih! Tetep baca and review ya!

Sekian dari saia! Jangan lupa terus baca dan review fic saia ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ***terharu* saia bener-bener nggak nyangka, ternyata fanfic saia yang gaje ini mendapat respons baik dari para readers. Terima kasih banyaaaakk! *nangis saking senangnya* yosh! Setelah membaca review dari readers sekalian, saia jadi makin semangat nyo! Baiklahhhh, ini dia chapter ke-4 Singer OR Goalkeeper?

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven selamanya punya Level-5! Kalo jadi milik saia, bakal saia bikin ni anime jadi anime full yaoi! *geplak!*

Warning: OOC, OC, gaje, abal, aneh, genre humor tapi kagak ada humornya T_T

Singer OR Goalkeeper?

Pertandingan antara tim Inazuma Japan dan tim Fire Dragon telah usai, dengan hasil tim Inazuma Japan keluar sebagai pemenang. Seluruh anggota tim Inazuma Japan tampak sangat-sangat bahagia. "Yosh minna! Ayo kita pergi hadapi dunia bersama-sama!" teriak Mamoru penuh semangat. "HA'III!" Balas anggota Inazuma Japan yang lain tak kalah semangat. "Yosh, ayo kita lempar Mamoru ke udara bersama-sama!" kata Hijikata. "E…eehh! Tunggu dulu, jangan lempar aku! Jangan-jangan! UWAAAAA!". Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan penolakan Mamoru, mereka bersama-sama melemparkan Mamoru ke udara.

"UWAAAAA! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! TURUNKAN AKU!" Akhirnya Mamoru pun di turunkan oleh teman-temannya. "Haduuuuh… puyeng aing". Kata Mamoru dengan menggunakan bahasa sunda (Author: "Sejak kapan Mamoru bisa bahasa sunda?"). "Selamat ya, Mamoru-kun! Kau dan juga timmu memang benar-benar hebat!" kata Aprodhi sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Mamoru bersalaman. "Arigatou! Aprodhi, terima kasih ya untuk hari ini! hehehe… benar-benar pertandingan yang menyenangkan!" kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum lebar. Aprodhi pun balas tersenyum. Mamoru dan Aprodhi pun akhirnya terlibat perbincangan yang sangat seru.

**"DUAAAAAAARRRR!"** terdengar ledakan yang sangat besar yang dengan sukses mengakibatkan terjadinya jaw-drop berjama'ah yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang berada di stadion. "Suara ledakan darimana itu?" Tanya Fuusuke yang hampir saja kena serangan jantung saking kagetnya. "Oh, itu suara ringtone HP-ku! Hehehe! Keren kan!" Kata Mamoru dengan wajah tak berdosa. Seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan (kecuali Mamoru) dan juga seluruh anggota tim Fire Dragon pun hanya bisa sweat-drop berjama'ah. "Moshi-moshi, ng… EEHHH! Ya ampun aku benar-benar lupa! Baiklah aku akan segera kesana!" setelah mematikan handphone-nya, Mamoru langsung berlari keluar dari stadion dengan kecepatan yang melampaui Eyeshield 21.

Orang-orang yang ada di stadion hanya bisa cengo melihat Mamoru yang keluar dari stadion secara tiba-tiba. "Mamoru kenapa ya? Kok keliatannya dia panik sekali?" Tanya Ichirouta yang kebingungan. "Akhir-akhir ini kok rasanya Mamoru sering bersikap seperti itu ya, setiap kali dia menerima telepon dari seseorang". Kata Ryuuji. "Aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira kenapa ya Mamoru bersikap itu". Gumam Yuuto. "Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita semua menyelidiki bersama-sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kata Akio sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang super hot! (Author: *tepar*).

"Ide bagus, baiklah… pertama-tama ayo kita selidiki siapa sebenarnya orang yang menelpon Mamoru". kata Yuuto. Anggota Inazuma Japan yang lain menganggukkan kepala mereka, tanda bahwa mereka setuju dengan usulan yang diberikan oleh Akio dan Yuuto. Wuaduuhh…. Bahaya nih…..

PEMBATAS BOOOO!

"Gomen minna! Aku harus mengurus urusan yang sangat penting sebelum pergi kesini, jadi tolong maafkan keterlambatanku ini". Mohon Mamoru yang baru saja tiba di tempat pemotretan cover album (inget chapter 2). "Kau ini! selalu saja beralasan harus mengurus sesuatu jika terlambat! Sebenarnya apa yang harus kau urus! Apa urusanmu yang tidak jelas itu jauh lebih penting daripada konferensi pers, pemotretan, dan juga shooting video klip!" Bentak Sutradara yang benar-benar kesal karena dia sudah menunda pemotretan selama 3 jam hanya untuk menunggu Mamoru. Mamoru hanya diam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sutradara. "Cepat jawab Ryuk!" bentak sutradara lagi. "…" Mamoru tetap diam. "CEPAT JA…" "CUKUP!" bentak manager memotong perkataan sutradara. "Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi Ryuk! Meskipun kau seorang sutradara handal sekalipun, kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain!" bentak manager dengan nada suara tinggi.

Mendengar perkataan manager, sutradara pun kembali tenang. "Maaf Ryuk, hari ini aku sedang banyak masalah, jadi bawaannya ingin marah-marah terus, sekali lagi maaf ya, aku seenaknya mencampuri urusan pribadimu". Kata sutradara sambil tersenyum ramah seperti biasa. "Daijoubu Sousuke-san (nama pak sutradara), maafkan kesalahanku juga ya". Kata Mamoru sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda menyesal. "Iya, aku juga minta maaf, sekarang ayo kita mulai bekerja!" Kata Sousuke. Mamoru pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman ala HiroHiro yang pasti akan membuat fans-fans-nya Hiroto tepar, seperti saia *plaakk!*

Akhirnya pemotretan cover album terbaru Guardians 5 di mulai. Nama album terbaru mereka adalah "Omakase Guardian". Dalam album Omakase Guardian ini, terdapat 10 lagu dengan bebagai macam jenis musik dan genre. Judul dari lagu-lagu itu adalah:

-Dance de Bakoon -Omakase Guardian

-School Days -Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi

-Seishun Bus Guide -Rival

-Ryuusei Boy -Going on!

-Madayade -Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba

WIIIHHH! Dari judulnya aja keliatannya lagu-lagunya seru banget tuh! Oiya, saia belum ngasih tau ya nama-nama personil band Guardians 5 *di lempar panci* hehehe, saia baru inget pas lagi nulis nie chapter. Ote! Ini dia nama-nama personil band Guardians 5! :

-Namikaze Ryuk/Endou Mamoru: 14 tahun (Leader)

-Fukuhara Aya: 14 tahun

-Natsume Tai: 14 tahun

-Miyashita Himawari: 13 tahun

-Kim Dong Sun: 12 tahun (orang Korea)

Yosh! Itu dia nama-nama personil band Guardians 5! Dan sekarang…. Back to the story!

Hari ini seluruh anggota Guardians 5 tampil dengan dandanan yang keren sekaleee! Dong sun, anggota termuda Guardians 5 memakai kaos berwarna kuning yang di beri aksesoris berupa dasi berwarna biru tua, dia memakai jeans hitam dengan aksen rantai, dan juga sepatu tali warna hitam. Himawari memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna kuning yang di bagian dadanya di hiasi jahitan yang membentuk seorang anak perempun bergaun putih yang manis, di bagian perutnya di hiasi jahitan berbentuk 3 bunga matahari. Celananya jeans hitam yang panjangnya setengah betis, juga kaos kaki hitam yang panjangnya selutut. Sepatunya sama seperti Dong sun. Sedangkan Tai, dia memakai kaus bergaris hitam putih dengan jaket berwarna hitam yang di hiasi kancing berwarna merah, putih, dan ungu di bagian dada kanannya, celananya jeans hitam dengan aksen rantai. Aya memakai baju lengan panjang warna biru tua yang ada hiasan garis-garis merah yang sama seperti garis-garis merah di bendera Amerika. Bawahannya sama seperti Himawari. Baju yang dipakai Mamoru sama seperti yang di pakai Tai, bedanya jaket-nya berwarna kuning dan jeans-nya berwarna biru tua. Aduuhh… pokoknya penampilan mereka benar-benar KAKKOII!

"Okee… siap, senyum! JEPRET! Oke! Sekarang sendiri-sendiri. Pertama Dong sun, yakk, siappp! JEPRET! Yosh, selanjutnya Ryuk. Oke… JEPRET!

PEMBATAS CIIINNN!

"Selamat ya atas kemenanganmu dan juga timmu, Mamoru". kata Runa (nama asli manager Fujisaki Runa) sambil tersenyum. "Arigatou, Fujisaki-san". Kata Mamoru. Sekarang hanya Mamoru dan Runa saja yang masih berada di gedung Piccolo Town. Aya sudah pulang dengan menggunakan mobilnya. Waktu dia pulang bareng Mamoru itu tuh gara-gara mobilnya Aya lagi di servis, kagak bisa di pake dulu. "Nanti aku akan bilang ke seluruh kru dan juga teman-teman bandmu yang lain kalau aku menemukanmu pingsan di ruang rias begitu pemotretan cover selesai, dan setelah di bawa ke rumah sakit ternyata lambungmu terkena infeksi yang cukup parah dan kau harus di operasi, sehingga kau harus istirahat selama berbulan-bulan". Usul Runa panjang lebar.

"Bagus! Dengan begini aku bisa mengikuti FFI nanti dengan tenang". Kata Mamoru. "Kau tidak usah memikirkan hal lain dulu, yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah memenangkan FFI nanti, mengerti?" kata Runa sambil tersenyum. "Ha'i!" teriak Mamoru dengan penuh semangat. "Nah, sekarang cepat kau pakai jaket-mu dan segera keluar dari gedung diam-diam, kalau sampai ada yang melihatmu, rencana kita bisa gagal". Kata Runa sambil melemparkan jaket bertudung milik Mamoru. "Arigatou! Bye-bye!" teriak Mamoru sambil berlari meninggalkan ruang rias. "Untunglah aku memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti mereka". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum lembut.

^^PEMBATAS^^

Hari keberangkatan seluruh tim Inazuma Japan pun tiba. "Jaga diri kalian ya! Shirou, Ryuuji!" kata Mamoru. "Ha'I, aku akan pergi menyusul kalian jika lukaku sudah sembuh". Kata Shirou. "Ganbatte ne, minna!" kata Ryuuji. "Hehehe, cepatlah kembali ke tim ini ya!" kata Mamoru sambil menunjukkan senyum matahari-nya yang sukses membuat Ichirouta, Shuuya, dan juga Hiroto tepar saking terpesonanya. "MA-MO-RU-CHAN!" panggil seseorang. Mamoru benar-benar terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. "A…Aya-chan!...Fujisaki-san! Kenapa mereka ada di sini! Terus kenapa dandanan mereka aneh begitu?" pikir Mamoru sambil sweat-drop begitu melihat penampilan aneh bin gaje Aya dan Runa. Aya memakai kacamata yang super besar dan tebal, dan uga kawat gigi palsu. Rambutnya di kepang dengan karet warna-warni, dan dia juga memakai seragam SMP model sailor. Sedangkan Runa, dia memakai baju kantoran yang model-nya jadul, dia memakai gigi palsu yang maju ke depan dan juga tompel palsu yang besar dan ada bulunya (Author: "HIIII!"). "Ka..kalian sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Mamoru yang tampak kebingungan. "IIIIHHH! MAMORU-CHAN JAHAT! Masa Mimi-chan tidak boleh melihat sepupu Mimi-chan yang tersayang pergi ke luar negeri!" kata Aya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya sepanjang 8 cm. "Iya! Mamoru-chan jahat! Bibi dan juga Mimi-chan kan ingin liat Mamoru-chan pergi ke luar negeri!" kata Runa sambil memonyongkan bibirnya sepanjang 10 cm. "Ya sudah, bibi dan Juga Mimi-chan boleh melihatku pergi ke luar negeri kok". Kata Mamoru yang mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan akting Aya dan Runa. "HOREE! HOREE!" teriak Aya dan Runa sambil melompat kesana kemari. "Ano, tapi tolong jangan bikin gaduh dong…" mohon Mamoru.

*PEMBATAS*

Akhirnya Inazuma Jet pun siap lepas landas. "Bye-bye Mamoru-chan!" teriak Aya sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Bye-bye Mimi-chan! Bye-bye bibi!" teriak Mamoru sebelum dia masuk ke dalam Inazuma Jet. Inazuma Jet pun lepas landas, membawa seluruh anggota tim Inazuma Japan pergi untuk menghadapi dunia yang luas bersama-sama.

**PEMBATAS LAGI!

_"Ganbatte ne! Mamoru!" _Itulah isi SMS yang dikirimkan oleh Aya untuk Mamoru. Mamoru tersenyum lembut begitu selesai membaca SMS yang dikirimkan oleh Aya. "Ada apa Mamoru? kau kelihatan gembira sekali". Tanya Ichirouta yang telah berhasil duduk di sebelah Mamoru setelah memenangkan pertarungan cekek-mencekek melawan Shuuya dan Hiroto. Alhasil, Shuuya dan Hiroto pun kini sedang ber-pundung-ria di pojokkan. "Dari Mimi-chan! Hehehe!" jawab Mamoru. "Kau pasti senang ya, karena mendapat dukungan dari keluargamu". Kata Ichirouta sambil mengeluarkan senyuman yang begitu manis hingga membuat sang Author yang imut-imut ini tepar. "Begitulah!" kata Mamoru sambil memperlihatkan senyuman mataharinya kepada Ichirouta. Ichirouta pun langsung nosebleed + tepar.

Sementara itu, tanpa Mamoru sadari, di pojokkan pesawat seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan (kecuali Mamoru) tampak sedang merundingkan sesuatu…..

TO BE CONTINUE!

**A/N: **Iyeeiii! Chapter 4 selesai! Haduuhh…. Stress saia, temen-temen sekelas saia tuh semuanya pada jahat! Bukannya minta maaf gara-gara udah bikin gw sakit hati, malahan ngetawain gw! Udah ah, gw mau pindah sekolah aja! Hosh….hosh….. okeyy…. Bales review….

**The Fallen Kuriboh: **Ohh, Dika-san ya^^, Mamoru itu bukan jadi dancer, tapi penyanyi, band-nya Mamoru tuh kayak Super Junior gitu deehh… nyanyi sambil nge-dance. Saia emang ngambil nama samaran Mamoru itu dari tokoh Shinigami di Death Note^^ kalo marganya itu ngambil dari nama Hokage ke-4 di Naruto, yaitu Namikaze Minato. Betul! Mamoru memang kerenn! Ng…. yah… saia juga nggak tau… *plaakk!* kayaknya nggak deh…. Udahlah, liat aja nanti!^^ terima kasih telah me-review! Terus baca dan review fanfic saia ya!^^

**Aurica Nestmile: **Makasih! Aihh! Saia jadi tambah malu deh *geplak!* OHOHOHOHO! Donmai, donmai! Saia maklumi kok! Ini saia dah update nyo! Terus baca and review! Terima kasih review-nya!

**Gita Chibi: **Aih, Gita-san akhirnya review juga! Tak apa-apa kok nyo! Saia tidak marah! Saia aja pas nulis adegan Mamo-chan senyum ala HiroHiro rasanya pengen teriak-teriak ala-ala fangirls pas ngebayanginnya. Eto.. gak tau…*geplak!* ngikutin arus ajalah! Tapi kayaknya ni fic nggak bakal menjurus ke Shonen Ai *maafkan saia!* hehehe.. makasih, akan saia usahakan agar tulisan saia makin rapi. Terima kasih! Akan saia coba kurangi! Terima kasih review-nya! Terus baca and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Lohaa~! Tania sang author jenius *ngeyel* datang untuk membawakan chapter ke-5 fic ini! maaf saia lama nge-update nya, salahin tuh! Guru-guru di sekolah saia yang nggak tanggung-tanggung ngasih tugas dan ulangan, oke! Happy Reading! ^^

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven punya level-5!

Warning: OC, OOC, gaje, abal, ambregembrelgembrel (?)

Singer OR Goalkeeper?

Di pojokkan Inazuma Jet… "Baiklah, rapat "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Mamoru" dengan ini kunyatakan telah di mulai". Bisik Yuuto. "Yosh! ayo kita mulai!" teriak Tsunami yang lupa kalau mereka sedang mengadakan rapat secara diam-diam. Untung aja Mamoru lagi tidur, kalo nggak kan bisa gawat. "…Tsunami-san, jika kau sekali lagi berbuat suatu hal yang dapat membuat rencana rahasia kita ini terbongkar, aku tak akan segan-segan meremukkan tubuhmu dengan Maou the Hand". Ancam Yuuki yang telah berubah menjadi Devil Yuuki. Tsunami hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Ehem! Ehem! Bisa kita mulai lagi rapatnya?" Tanya Yuuto. Seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan yang mengikuti rapat itu pun menganggukkan kepala mereka. "Begini rencananya, pertama-tama! Kita harus mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang menelepon Mamoru, nanti, seandainya handphone Mamoru berbunyi, Ichirouta! Kau rampas handphone-nya dari tangan-nya! Tobitaka, Hijikata, dan Kabeyama bertugas untuk menahan Mamoru agar dia tak dapat merebut handphone-nya! Jirou, kau kan bisa meniru suara orang (ceritanya) nah, kau tiru suara Mamoru dan menjawab telepon-nya menggantikan Mamoru, dan kau juga harus berusaha mengorek informasi dari orang yang menelepon Mamoru itu! Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Yuuto. "Ha'I" sahut mereka dengan suara pelan. "Baiklah, sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu hingga orang misterius itu menelepon Mamoru". Bisik Yuuto. Mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk tiba di "Liocott Island", untuk mengusir rasa jenuh mereka, seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan pun melakukan berbagai kegiatan. Di kursi belakang, bisa kita lihat kalau saat ini Tsunami dan Yuuki sedang asyik ngegrepe-grepe(?) satu sama lain. Di sebelah kiri kursi pair TsunaTachi, tampaklah pasangan Shuuya dan Hiroto yang kembali pundung begitu selesai rapat (alasannya tau kan?). Di depan Shuuya dan Hiroto, terlihatlah wajah imut sang kapten yang sedang tidur dan juga wajah Ichirouta yang penuh darah gara-gara nosebleed terus saking terpesonanya melihat wajah imut Mamoru. Di samping kanan kursi IchiMamo, tampaklah kakak beradik Yuuto dan Haruna yang lagi tidur bareng (maaf yang mengharapkan yaoi). Di kursi di depan Yuuto dan Haruna, Jirou tengah asyik ngomel-ngomelin Akio yang ngerebut jus jeruknya, sementara tanpa Jirou sadari sebenarnya Akio itu lagi tidur dengan mata terbuka, otomatis dia pun tidak mendengarkan omelan Jirou. Begitulah kegiatan beberapa anggota Inazuma Japan. Author nggak ngasih tau kegiatan seluruh anggota karena selain terlalu banyak! Author juga males ngetik *di tabok*.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih selama 6 jam, mereka pun sampai di Liocott Island. "Minna! Mulai dari sini kita akan menghadapi berbagai tim sepak bola yang kuat dari seluruh dunia! Kita harus berjuang dengan keras agar tak mengecewakan teman-teman kita yang tidak terpilih! Pokoknya kita harus semangaaattt!" teriak Mamoru. "HA'I!" sahut seluruh tim Inazuma Japan dengan lantang.

(=.=)

"Ini sih sama saja seperti camp Inazuma Japan yang ada di Jepang". Keluh Megane begitu mereka sampai di camp baru Inazuma Japan. "Sudah, sudah, ini masih lebih baik daripada kita di suruh tinggal di gubuk kan?" kata Aki. "Iya! Lagipula tempat ini nyaman kok!" timpal Haruna. "Terserah kalian deh…." Kata Megane yang masih aja nggak rela. "Sekarang bereskan barang kalian dan istirahat yang cukup, besok kita akan mulai berlatih". Kata Kudou-kantoku sambil berlalu. Mereka pun segera pergi ke kamar masing-masing dan merapikan barang-barang mereka.

"Huwaaaaa! Kasurnya empuk!" seru Mamoru yang kini tengah asyik loncat-loncatan di atas kasur barunya. "Ahaha, kau semangat sekali ya, Mamoru". kata Hiroto yang saat itu lagi main ke kamar Mamoru. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Shuuya dan Ichirouta. "Hehehe, tentu saja! Kita kan akan menghadapi tim-tim sepak bola kuat dari seluruh dunia! Tentu saja aku bersemangat sekali!" Jawab Mamoru sambil tersenyum. Hiroto pun balas tersenyum.

"HIROTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR MAMORU? TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENYENTUH TUBUH MAMORU WALAU HANYA DENGAN SATU JARI SAJA!" Ancam Ichirouta begitu melihat Hiroto dan Mamoru yang berduaan saja di kamar. Di belakangnya, tampak Shuuya yang kini telah mengeluarkan aura super gelap. Terjadilah pertarungan yang super ganas antara Hiroto, Ichirouta, dan Shuuya. Mamoru yang tengah melihat pertengkaran mereka berpikir. "Mereka sepertinya suka sekali bermain bersama ya!" ….Lemot amat sih lo Mamoru!

"BRAAAKK!" suara pintu yang di banting dengan sangat keras itu berhasil menghentikan pertempuran ganas antara ShuuXIchiXHiro (di bikin pair bagus juga tuh). "Minna! Kudou-kantoku menyuruh kalian pergi ke ruang tengah! Lawan kalian sudah di tentukan, dan kita akan menyusun strategi untuk menghadapi mereka!" kata Haruna panjang and lebar. "Baiklah! Hiroto, Ichirouta, Shuuya, ayo kita pergi ke ruang tengah". Kata Mamoru. Mereka berempat akhirnya pergi ke ruang tengah bersama-sama. (ceritanya udah selesai aja rapat strateginya)

"Ngantuk nih…. Molor ah…" gumam Mamoru yang baru aja masuk ke kamarnya. Dia segera mengganti jersey-nya dengan piyama, mencuci mukanya, dan juga menyikat gigi-nya. "Waktunya tidur.." "Satoka… kimochitte hima chotto". Ring tone baru hp Mamoru berbunyi. "Ngg… siapa sih yang nelpon malem-malem begini". Keluh Mamoru. dia langsung mengambil handphone-nya dan manjawab telepon yang masuk. "Moshi-moshi…. Sopo iki? Kagak tau ya ane mau tidur? Capek nih… badan aye pegel semua….". gara-gara terlalu ngantuk, Mamoru pun ngomongnya jadi rada ngelantur. "….Ryuk-nii-san? Kok cara bicaramu tidak seperti biasanya?" Tanya Dong sun yang menelpon Mamoru karena khawatir dengan keadaannya (chapter 4! Inget Fujisaki-san!).

Mamoru langsung membeku di tempat tidurnya. "Do… Dong sun?" ucap Mamoru akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Iya Nii-san! Ini aku Dong sun! kok cara bicara Nii-san tidak seperti biasanya sih? Apa ini gara-gara Nii-san sakit?" Tanya Dong sun dengan nada suara yang menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar cemas. Mamoru langsung mengubah suaranya ke mode suara Ryuk. "Ahaha.. sepertinya begitu, aku benar-benar lelah saat ini, ternyata pengobatan untuk penyakit infeksi pada lambung itu benar-benar melelahkan dan menyakitkan ya…". Kata Mamoru yang memaraukan suaranya untuk meyakinkan Dong sun. "Kudo'akan semoga Nii-san cepat sembuh dan bisa bernyanyi bersama kami lagi, Nii-san istirahat ya, bye-bye!" kata Dong sun. "Bye-bye". Kata Mamoru sambil mematikan handphone-nya, dia pun akhirnya tidur.

(*0*)

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sousuke pada Dong sun. "Daijoubou, dia hanya lelah gara-gara pengobatannya, tapi kasihan Nii-san, suaranya sampai jadi parau begitu gara-gara terlalu lelah". Kata Dong sun dengan ekspresi wajah iba. "Sokka… kuharap kondisinya akan segera membaik". Kata Sousuke yang kelihatannya benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Mamoru. Runa dan Aya melihat ekspresi wajah mereka yang kelihatannya benar-benar khawatir dengan perasaan tak enak. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tak tega membohongi seluruh kru, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua demi Mamoru, dan mereka berdua tidak mau mengecewakan Mamoru yang telah mmpercayai mereka berdua.

"….Aku benar-benar tak tega membohongi mereka, mending ngibulin orang jahat, mereka kan baik-baik". Gumam Aya pada Runa. "Aku juga sebenarnya tak tega, tapi kita sudah berjanji kepada Mamoru untuk tidak memberitahukan identitas-nya yang sebenarnya kepada orang lain kan?" kata Runa. Aya pun hanya diam mendengar perkataan Runa. "Mamoru, kau itu kapan sih mau jujur dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada yang lain?" batin Aya.

*Flashback*

"_Jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun ya! Kau harus janji kepadaku". Kata Mamoru pada Aya. "Wakatta, wakatta, aku janji tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun". Kata Aya sambil tersenyum lembut. "…Arigatou ne… Aya-chan". Ucap Mamoru, diiringi dengan munculnya tetesan-tetesan air dari mata coklatnya. _

*End of Flashback*

Aya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit gedung itu. "…..cepatlah kembali…. Mamo-tan".

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: **Bener-bener deh! Komik-komik yang terbit minggu ini tuh benar-benar menggiurkan dan sulit untuk dilewatkan! Gara-gara keasyikkan baca, saia jadi males bikin fic saudara-saudara! *di tampol*. Oke! Bales review!

**Aurica Nestmile: **Gyahahaha! Saia terinspirasi dari ringtone hapenya Hibari dari komik V. B. Rose! (tau nggak?) iya! Bener-bener gila tu dua orang! *di tabok Aya dan Runa*. Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Ini udah dilanjut, baca and review ya! Besok atau lusa "Inazuma Daisuki" bakal saia update lanjutannya! Saia juga mo publish fic baru loh! Baca and ripiu! Makasih review nya!

**Asma Syifa Nabihah: **Tak apa! Tak apa! Saia juga sering kok nyo! Telat baca fic, kita sealiran deh nyo! *taboked*. Coba aja ya, satu episodeee aja, si Mamoru pake baju kayak begitu. Iya, Mamo-tan beruntung bisa senyum ala HiroHiro, saia aja nyoba senyum kayak HiroHiro, malahan berubah jadi seringainan Akio =.=, saia juga suka musik! Apalagi musik jepang! Dan gara-gara musiklah saia jadi punya ide untuk membuat fic ini! iya tuh! Parah banget dandanannya Mimi-chan ama si Bibi, saia aja pas baca ulang langsung ngakak sendiri. Ichi-chan walau berwajah cantik *di gampar Ichi* ternyata tenaganya kuat ya! Shuuya dan HiroHiro aja ampe kalah! *ditabok Shuuya ma Hiroto* terima kasih review-nya, terus baca and ripiu! ^^, baca juga fic saia yang lain, "Inazuma Daisuki!" jangan lupa review, baca juga fic saia yang akan saia publish besok atau lusa, pkok'e review!

Jaa… BYE-BYE MINNA-SAAANNNN!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **=.=….. Author lagi stress… Happy reading…. =_=

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven punya Level-5….

Warning: ….. au ah gelap….

Singer OR Goalkeeper?

Tanpa terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi, saatnya untuk seluruh tim Inazuma Japan bangun dari tidurnya. "Ngg..ngeeehhh….hm? jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Mamoru pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. "Haduuhh…. Sudah jam 6 ya?... sudah saatnya untuk bangun….badanku rasanya masih lemas gara-gara kejadian tadi malam". Keluh Mamoru yang sedang stress sama seperti author.

*Flashback : ON* (ini latarnya sebelum Dong sun nelepon Mamoru)

"Baiklah, Langsung saja kita mulai rapat strategi untuk melawan 'The Knights of Queen'". Kata Kudou-Kantoku. Seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan pun ber keprok-keprok ria. "Mamoru~ aku boleh duduk di sampingmu?" Tanya Hiroto sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Mamoru. "Ngek? Boleh, duduk saja". Jawab Mamoru. Dengan gerakan slow motion yang super lebay, Hiroto berlari ke arah Mamoru sambil menangis bahagia dan langsung nemplok di pinggang Mamoru. Ichirouta dan Shuuya yang melihat hal itu langsung ngamuk dan menarik tangan kiri Mamoru. Hiroto yang tidak mau melepaskan Mamoru pun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Mamoru.

Terjadilah pertarungan tarik-tarikkan antara Shuuya&Ichi VS HiroHiro. Mamoru sampai merintih kesakitan saking kuatnya tarikan mereka. "ITTAAIIII! HANASE! HANASE!" teriaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari para seme kelaparan(?) itu. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka mau melepaskan Mamoru. Mamoru pun hanya bisa pasrah badannya ditarik-tarik oleh 3 seme-nya itu.

*Flashback : OF*

"Sampai sekarang, badanku masih terasa ngilu-ngilu dan lemes gara-gara mereka". Keluh Mamoru. Walaupun badannya ngilu-ngilu, tapi dia harus tetap berlatih untuk pertandingan melawan Inggris nanti. Jadi, Mamoru pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah mandi, Mamoru pun merasa agak mendingan. Dia langsung memakai jersey-nya dan pergi ke ruang makan. "Ohayou, minna!" sapanya sambil tersenyum bak matahari yang menyinari bumi. "Ohayou!" balas mereka semua.

"Mamoru, maaf ya, kami membuatmu susah kemarin, badanmu masih ngilu?" Tanya Shuuya yang khawatir. "Daijoubu! Setelah mandi, tubuhku sudah tidak lemas dan ngilu lagi! Kau tidak usah cemas Shuuya!". Seru Mamoru sambil tersenyum. Shuuya pun balas tersenyum ke arah Mamoru. "Yokatta… untung saja kau mau memaafkan kami". Kata Ichirouta sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. "Untung saja Mamoru mau memaafkanku, kalau Mamoru tidak bisa memaafkanku! Lebih baik aing is DEATH!" tangis Hiroto saking senangnya.

"…..tapi….kalau kalian mengulangi lagi perbuatan kalian semalam kepadaku…. KAMIKOROSU…." Ancam Mamoru sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap yang jauh lebih seram dari pada aura Hibari Kyoya dan Devil Yuuki. Hiroto, Ichirouta, dan Shuuya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala mereka saking takutnya. "YOSH! Setelah sarapan ayo kita mulai latihan kita!" teriak Mamoru yang sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya. "HA'I!" balas seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan.

xx AU AH GELAP xx

Sekarang seluruh tim Inazuma Japan sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan setelah berlatih. Mereka tampak sangat lelah gara-gara latihan yang di berikan oleh Kudou-Kantoku sangatlah berat. "Minna, kalian sudah berlatih dengan sangat keras!" ucap Aki sambil memberikan botol minuman dingin untuk mereka semua. "Haahh…. Tubuhku rasanya sakit semua… Kudou-Kantoku memang benar-benar jahat". Keluh Teppei. "Otou-san melatih kalian dengan sangat keras kan demi kalian juga, kalian tidak boleh mengeluh dan harus menjalani latihan kalian dengan bersemangat ya….". nasihat Fuyuka sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar perkataan Fuyuka tadi, mereka pun kembali bersemangat untuk menjalani latihan yang akan di berikan Kudou-Kantoku untuk mereka. "Kimi ga suku'uta minai de kattare obentou!" terdengar suara ringtone baru HP Mamoru (ring-tonenya kok ganti-ganti terus?). "Moshi-moshi, siapa ini?" Tanya Mamoru kepada orang yang meneleponnya. "Ini aku Aya, Mamoru-kun". Jawab Aya. "Ooohh… Mimi-chan ya…." Ucap Mamoru. "Saat ini kau sedang bersama teman-temanmu ya?" Tanya Aya yang langsung tahu Mamoru sedang bersama teman-temannya gara-gara Mamoru memanggilnya Mimi-chan

"Wahaha! Dugaanmu tepat sekali! ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau meneleponku?" Tanya Mamoru. "Begini, Sousuke-san dan juga kru-kru yang lain ingin sekali menjengukmu, aku dan Runa-chan bingung harus memberi alasan apa agar mereka tak pergi mencarimu ke Liocott Island, aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk mencegah mereka pergi ke Liocott Island". Terang Aya. "Wuaduuh… gawat nih.." gumaman Mamoru tadi dengan sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari Akio ku tersayang *taboked*. "Hmmm…. E..to… kau bisa pergi kesini sekarang?" Tanya Mamoru. "Hm, bisa sih… memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Aya. "Nanti kujelaskan begitu kau sampai di sini, yang jelas bawakan juga baju ganti untukku ya! Aku lupa bawa baju ganti nih! Yang ku bawa Cuma seragam Inazuma Japan, jersey Inazuma Japan, sama piyama". Ujar Mamoru sambil tersenyum gaje.

Mendengar pengakuan Mamoru itu, seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan (kecuali Akio) langsung jaw drop berjama'ah. Mereka tidak tau, sebenarnya kata-kata Mamoru yang bilang dia lupa bawa baju ganti itu kode. Artinya, dia menyuruh Aya membawa baju-baju Ryuk. "Wakatta, aku juga akan membawa 'Baju-bajumu yang ketinggalan'…" kata Aya. "Sa…bye-bye!" ucap Mamoru. "Bye-bye…" balas Aya. Mamoru pun mematikan handphone-nya. "Minna, aku ke toilet dulu ya! Kebeleeett!" kata Mamoru yang habis itu langsung ngacir ke toilet.

"…..entah kenapa….kok rasanya kita melupakan sesuatu ya…." Ucap Yuuto. "Aku pun merasa begitu". Timpal Ichirouta. Hening….. "Kita lupa melakukan rencana kita untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelepon Mamoru". kata Shuuya. "….." seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan terdiam. "GYYYAAAA!" teriak mereka semua. "Ngek? Kok rasanya tadi aku mendengar ada suarakan teriakan orang dalam jumlah banyak dari arah lapangan, hm… mungkin hanya perasaanku saja". Kata Mamoru sambil berjalan kembali ke lapangan.

(UWOOOOO!)

"Baiklah! Latihan hari ini selesai". Kata Kudou-Kantoku sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lapangan. Seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan sepertinya sudah bener-bener klenger semuanya. Toramaru ama Tobitaka aja langsung pingsan berjama'ah saking capeknya. Lagi asyik-asyiknya mereka beristirahat, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan yang super dahsyat dari pinggir lapangan. "MAMORU-KUUN! INI BAJU-BAJUNYA SUDAH KUBAWAAA!" teriak Aya dengan menggunakan toa hasil nyolong dari Rokudo Mukuro(?) Aya kini dandanannya tidak seancur si 'Mimi-Chan'. Dia memakai dress pink yang panjangnya 5cm di atas lutut dan juga rompi dari bahan jeans. Dia memakai kacamata hitam, topi koboi hitam, dan sepatu boot hitam.

"Waaahh! Lin Lin! Kau sudah datang ya!" kata Mamoru sambil berlari menghampiri Lin Lin/Aya. Aya pun menyerahkan tas berisi baju-baju Ryuk kepada Mamoru. "Lin Lin ya… hebat juga kau kepikiran nama seperti itu". Ejek Aya yang sepertinya tidak senang dengan 'nama barunya'. "Hehehe… habisnya yang kepikiran di otakku hanya nama itu". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum gaje. "Haaahhh… sakarepmu-lah nak(?) memangnya untuk apa sih baju-baju ini? sebenarnya kau punya rencana apa?" Tanya Aya yang benar-benar penasaran dengan rencana Mamoru.

"Kekeke, sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan kepada para kru, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kekekekekekekekekeke". Tawa Mamoru versi Hiruma Mode. Aya hanya bisa sweat drop melihat tingkah laku Mamoru

TO BE CONTINUE!

**A/N: **Setelah selesai membuat fic saia jadi semangat lagi nyo! UWOOOO! Oke! Bales REVIEW!

**Aurica Nestmile: **Itu tuh komik tentang yah… dunia fashion gitu deh! Seru loh! Iya, Mamoru jahat deh! Apalagi di chapter ini *di tabok Mamoru* Selamat nyo! *tepuk tangan* saia tug rasanya susah banget senyum ala HiroHiro, entah kenapa ujung-ujungnya, kalo gak seringaiannya Akio, bisa jadi seringaiannya Hiruma atau Ichimaru Gin. Thanks review nya! Keep read and review my story! (^^)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Lohaaaaa! Halooooo! *teriak pake toa* maaf lama, habis saia lagi buntu ide sih, sekali lagi maaf ya…*bungkuk sampai encok* Oke! Happy Reading Minna!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven teh punyanya Level-5 atuuuuuh! *bahasa gaje mode: on*

Warning: OOC, OC, gaje, berbelit-belit, you know me so weeeeell! *nyanyi*

Singer OR Goalkeeper?

**Inazuma Japan Camp, pukul 19.00**

Saat ini, Mamoru tengah asyik mengubek-ubek tas yang di berikan oleh Aya. "Bagus! Semuanya sudah lengkap, Aya-chan memang benar-benar hebat dan mengerti diriku". Kata Mamoru dengan lebay-nya

"Hmm…sekarang lebih baik aku berlatih nyanyi saja untuk besok". Gumam Mamoru. "*Elegant tomi wa joshi minna kurega risu basara a..ru no'a mo ekute…*lupa liriknya, jadi ngasal*". Nyanyi Mamoru.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!" latihan Mamoru terhenti, karena dia mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Masuk". Sahut Mamoru singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Mamoru. sudah waktunya makan malam, ayo kita makan bersama". Ajak seorang pria tampan yang merupakan seme sejati Mamoru, yaitu Kiyama Hiroto.

"Oh, sudah waktunya makan malam ya, ayo kita makan!" kata Mamoru sambil menggenggam tangan Hiroto dan menariknya ke ruang makan. Hiroto pun hanya bisa berblush-ria karena tangannya digenggam oleh sang uke tercinta (prikitiew!)

Ketika Mamoru dan Hiroto sampai di ruang makan, Hiroto langsung diserang oleh tatapan ingin membunuh dari Shuuya dan Ichirouta. "Beraninya dia memegang tangan Mamoru! kubunuh kau Hirotoooo!" batin Shuuya dan Ichirouta kompak.

"Doien dakedo, mattemo kisuzuki yasuki hanaruyo..soo..yasashiku shitte". Nyanyi Mamoru lagi saat dia sedang berbaris menunggu giliran untuk mengambil makanan.

"Waah…suara Mamoru-san bagus sekali!" puji Toramaru saat mendengar nyanyian Mamoru. "Hehehe, arigatou Toramaru! Jadi malu saia!" kata Mamoru sambil menepuk (baca: memukul) punggung Toramaru dengan tenaga yang oh-sungguh-kencang-sekali.

Toramaru pun langsung muntah darah gara-gara 'ditepuk' Mamoru. "HUWAAAA! OTOUTO-KUUUUU!" teriak Shuuya dengan OOC-nya sambil berlari menghampiri Toramaru yang tengah sekarat di lantai.

"Souko iteiga..zutto zutto no wa…utsuku sisuki kokoro sa'ine…" bukannya nolongin Toramaru, Mamoru malah kembali melatih nyanyiannya. Oh kejam kali kau Mamoru *di gampar Mamoru*. "Eh? Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang suara Kapten mirip dengan suara Namikaze Ryuk ya?" tanya Haruna saat dia mendengar Mamoru bernyanyi.

Deg! Mamoru langsung dag-dig-dug cenat-cenut cenat-cenut kayak marmut, kayak marmut *plak! Woi! Jangan nyanyi!*

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah nyanyi di depan mereka? Bodoh! Baka! Stupid! Hasyimisyimisyimisyimi(?)" batin Mamoru dengan gajenya.

"Hahaha! Dulu kau itu penyanyi ya Mamoru? habis suaramu oh sungguh indah sekali". Kata Tsunami dengan gaya bicara yang super hiperbola *kok jadi pelajaran bahasa Indonesia?* "Ahaha, habis sejak kecil, kakak-kakak sepupuku selalu mengajakku karaokean kalau mereka sedang berkunjung, jadinya suara bagus secara alami(?) deh!" terang Mamoru panjang kali lebar kali tinggi *kok jadi Matematika?*

"Autodidak ya…" kata Yuuto. "Begitulah! Hehehe…" kata Mamoru sambil mengeluarkan senyuman mataharinya yang amat menyilaukan(?) "BRUUUUUUSH!" akibat dari senyuman Mamoru yang Oh-sungguh uke-sekaleee itu, Hiroto, Shuuya, dan Ichirouta pun nosebleed berjama'ah.

Yang diterangkan oleh Mamoru tadi memang benar. Kakak-kakak sepupu Mamoru memang sering mengajak Mamoru karaokean sejak kecil, sehingga suara Mamoru pun menjadi bagus secara alami(?) nyo! Kalau begitu saia rajin karaokean ajalah di rumah (lha?) biar suara saia bagus! *plak!*

Setelah Hiroto, Shuuya, dan Ichirouta dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kehabisan darah, Mamoru dan yang lainnya pun kembali melanjutkan acara(?) makan malam mereka.

"Fuh hi ha…(?) hampir saja aku ketahuan…untung aku mendapatkan ide cemerlang berupa membuat Hiroto, Shuuya, dan Ichirouta nosebleed, sehingga perhatian teman-teman teralihkan". Batin Mamoru. Mamoru! mereka itu kan seme-mu! Kenapa kamu malah jahat sama mereka? HUWEEEE! ICHIIII! *lari ke rumah sakit*

"Lain kali aku tidak boleh ceroboh, kalau sampai jati diri Ryuk terbongkar… aku tidak akan bisa menepati janjiku kepada orang 'itu'…" batin Mamoru. Wajahnya terlihat sedih….

"Mamoru-san, daijoubu ka? Apakah kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Yuuki dengan ekspresi wajah cemas. "Ah, Boku wa daijoubu, Shinpai sunna". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yuuki tampak tidak yakin, tapi dia memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

(INI PEMBATAS CERITA!)

**Liocott Airport, pukul 10.00**

"Kira-kira Ryuk dirawat di rumah sakit mana ya…?" gumam Tai kebingungan. Hari ini, seluruh kru Guardians 5 telah tiba di Liocott Island. Dan kini mereka sedang kebingungan mencari rumah sakit tempat 'Ryuk dirawat'. (Aya gak bingung karena dia tau 'Ryuk' ada dimana, sedangkan Runa gak ikut ke Liocott Island).

"Kira-kira Mamoru merencanakan apa ya? Kelihatannya dia yakin sekali rencananya akan berhasil, Fujisaki-san dan Mamoru pelit! Kok Cuma aku yang gak dikasih tau rencananya apaan?" batin Aya sebal.

"HUWEEEE! Mama! Kakak yang disitu seraaaaaam!" tangis seorang anak kecil sambil menunjuk Aya. "Jangan dilihat! Nanti kamu bisa di-'korosu'!" kata ibu sang anak sambil menarik tangan anaknya yang masih menangis.

Saat ini tampang Aya memang benar-benar menyeramkan! Matanya melotot dan entah bagaimana caranya warna mata Aya berubah menjadi merah (asalnya hitam), pupil matanya seperti pupil mata kucing, giginya bertaring, kupingnya meruncing, kukunya tajam, dan tubuhnya di kelilingi aura gelap yang amat mencekam.

"…" Aya hanya sweatdrop saat melihat anak kecil itu menangis gara-gara dirinya. "Apa aku segitu seramnya ya? sampai bikin ntu anak nangis". Batin Aya yang masih dalam keadaan sweatdrop.

"**Tsubasa akiramete, minna de yu'uko wo, habete yukuyo, minnai haru (maaf Ichi! Saia lupa lirik lagu kamu, jadi saia ngasal…Ichi: *pundung*)". Terdengar suara nyanyian seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Aya dan seluruh kru Guardians 5.

"Ry…RYUK!" teriak seluruh kru Guardians 5 secara berjama'ah.

Tampak Mamoru (versi Ryuk) sedang bernyanyi diatas sebuah panggung kecil yang terletak di dekat ruang tunggu bandara.

Setelah Mamoru selesai bernyanyi dan menyalami orang-orang yang menontonnya, Mamoru pun segera menghampiri para kru yang tengah kebingungan.

"Ahaha, hissasi wuri desu ne, minna-san". Ucap Mamoru sambil tersenyum innocent ala Shirou. "Ke..kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau sedang sakit?" tanya Sousuke dengan nada suara yang menunjukkan kebingungannya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih rawat jalan disini, jadi aku belum bisa pulang ke Jepang. Lalu alasan kenapa aku bisa disini, sebenarnya karena aku sangat merindukan dunia nyanyi, dan aku pun memutuskan untuk membuat konser kecil-kecilan. Untunglah pemilik bandara ini adalah teman ayahku, dia pun akhirnya mengijinkan aku untuk mengadakan konser disini. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa kembali bernyanyi dan menari…walaupun masih dibatasi…" Mamoru menitikkan air mata buaya-nya untuk meyakinkan para kru Guardians 5. Untung saja Mamoru sering bermain drama dan film layar lebar, jadi aktingnya meyakinkan.

Seluruh kru pun ikut menangis karena terharu. Bahkan Aya yang tau itu hanya air mata buaya pun ikut menangis karena akting menangis Mamoru yang terlalu hebat.

"Ryuk..semoga kau cepat sembuh dan kembali ke Jepang, kami semua menunggumu Ryuk". Tangis Sousuke dengan derasnya sampai terjadi banjir bandang *plak!* "Arigatou Sousuke-saaaaan! Huweeeee!" Mamoru akhirnya malah nangis beneran karena terharu dengan perhatian para kru.

Akhirnya terjadilah acara tangis-tangisan selama 5 jam (buju buneng! Lama bener!)

(Hiks..hiks…*terharu*)

"Dadah Ryuuuuk! Sampai jumpa di Jepaaaang!" teriak Tai. "Dadah Ryuk-niisaaaaaaaan!" teriak Dong sun. "HUWEEE! Ryuu-niiiiiii!" tangis Himawari yang tak rela meninggalkan 'Nii-san nya yang tercinta'. "Dadah Ryuk-kuuuuun!" teriak Aya. "DADAH RYUUUUK!" teriak seluruh kru Guardians 5 dengan kompak. "Dadah minnaaaaaa!" teriak Mamoru sambil melambaikan tangannya. Seluruh kru Guardians 5 pun segera menaiki tangga untuk naik ke pesawat.

Tak lama kemudian, pesawat dengan tujuan Jepang itu pun lepas landas. Mamoru terus memandang pesawat itu, hingga akhirnya pesawat itu hilang dari penglihatannya. "Sampai bertemu lagi di Jepang, minna…" ucap Mamoru. Mamoru memandangi langit yang telah berubah warna dari biru menjadi jingga itu selama beberapa saat.

"Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke camp dan bersiap menerima hukuman dari Kudou-kantoku karena aku bolos latihan". Kata Mamoru sambil pundung di pojokkan karena sebentar lagi dia akan dihukum Kudou-kantoku. Kan gak mungkin Kudou-kantoku mengijinkannya tidak ikut latihan, akhirnya cara satu-satunya yang harus ditempuh Mamoru untuk pergi dari camp adalah kabur.

Setelah pundung selama 15 menit, Mamoru pun segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari bandara. Ketika Mamoru melewati pintu masuk bandara…"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau itu ternyata adalah Namikaze Ryuk, Kapten…" kata seorang lelaki yang amat Mamoru kenal. Lelaki itu menyeringai begitu dia melihat ekspresi kaget Mamoru. "A…Akio!"

TO BE CONTINUE~~~

**A/N: **HUWEEEEE! KENAPA FIC INI GAJE SEKALIIIII! MAAF MINNAAAAAA! Hiks…hiks…bales review…hiks…

**Aurica Nestmile: **OHOHO! Benar sekali! Dia muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapan para kru! Lin Lin itu nama personil Morning Musume, dia orang China, sekarang sih Lin Lin udah graduate. Terima kasih pujiannya! Aih, malu saia! *plak!* tetep baca and ripiu!

**Asma Syifa Nabihah: **Hehehe, kasian ya si Yuuto, udah capek-capek nyusun rencana, eh mereka malah lupa ngejalaninnya! GYAHAHAHA! *di tampol Yuuto* nufufu, saia kan penggemar HiroMamo, tak lengkap rasanya kalau Hiroto dan Mamoru tak bersama (halah!) Ini reviewnya di lab kom sekolah? Wuih hebat! *plak!* baca and review fic saia ya!

**Heylalaa: **Salam kenal Lala-senpai *bungkukkin badan* jangan jedukkin kepala! Mending nyebur ke kolam renang (lha?) ini sudah saia update, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Baca and review!

REVIEW YAAAAAAAA!

Aya-chan peaceeeee! (^0^)v

MamoRU AYa


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Minna-chaaan! Aya-chan kembaliii! Maaf ya baru update ficnya pas liburan udah selesai, habis aku kan juga pengen nyantai di waktu liburan, sekali lagi maaf ya… Yosh, tak usah banyak cing-cong, HAPPY READING MINNA!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven ntu Punya Level-5!

Warning: OC, OOC, gaje, abal, de el el

**Singer OR Goalkeeper?**

"A…Akio!" seru Mamoru yang terkejut begitu melihat sang Gamemaker kedua Inazuma Japan itu kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Heh, kenapa? Kaget karena aku ada di sini?" Tanya Akio dengan nada suara mengejek, dan tidak lupa sebuah smirk menghiasi wajah liciknya *di gampar Akio*

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Mamoru dengan terbata-bata. Wajah Mamoru kini pucat, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dan kakinya gemetar.

"Aku mengikutimu saat kau keluar dari Camp, dan melihat sendiri ketika kau menyamar menjadi Namikaze Ryuk…"

*Flash Back, jam 5 pagi di Inazuma Japan Camp*

Dalam salah satu kamar di Camp Inazuma Japan, tampaklah salah satu anggota Inazuma Japan, yaitu Fudou Akio yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk dakimakura bergambar Yuuto yang hanya memakai celana renang.

Akio tampaknya sedang mimpi indah, liat aja dia, tidur sambil senyam-senyum gaje dan kadang nyium-nyiumin dakimakuranya Yuuto dengan penuh nafsu.

Sepertinya dia lagi mimpi yang mesum-mesum deh…

Tapi sayangnya Akio terpaksa bangun dari mimpi indahnya karena dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Akio jadi penasaran.

"Baru jam 5 pagi sudah ada yang bangun? Kira-kira siapa ya yang bangun sepagi ini?" gumam Akio.

Akhirnya, setelah menyelimuti(?) dakimakura Yuuto dengan penuh kasih sayang(?) Akio pun mengintip keluar untuk mencari tau siapa yang sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini.

Dan ternyata, orang yang bangun pagi-pagi itu adalah Mamoru!

Mamoru saat ini memakai T-shirt warna orange, jaket hitam, dan celana jeans putih, dan dia juga tidak memakai headbandnya! Penampilannya saat ini benar-benar keren!

"Ke-keren! Aku tidak tau kalau Mamoru berpenampilan seperti ini akan keren sekali! Kalau saja Trio Pencinta Mamoru (Hiroto, Shuuya, dan Ichi) itu ada di sini, mereka pasti sudah nosebleed akut, tapi untuk apa dia berpenampilan serapi itu pagi-pagi begini?" Pikir Akio.

Mamoru keluar dari kamarnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan orang lain.

Kemudian, Mamoru pun keluar dari Camp Inazuma Japan. Akio yang melihat tingkah Mamoru yang mencurigakan pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Mamoru.

Kini Mamoru sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu sesuatu atau seseorang. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa saat, tampak sebuah taksi datang.

"Taksi!" panggil Mamoru sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Taksi itu pun mendekati Mamoru. Mamoru memandang sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Hm, sepertinya dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengetahui kemana dia akan pergi, menarik…" pikir Akio sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

Tak lama kemudian, taksi yang ditumpangi Mamoru pun pergi, dan untungnya bersamaan dengan perginya taksi Mamoru, muncul taksi yang lain.

"Taksi!" panggil Akio. Taksi itu pun langsung mendekati Akio. Dengan terburu-buru, Akio masuk ke dalam taksi itu dan menyuruh supirnya untuk mengikuti taksi Mamoru.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Mamoru berjalan dengan santai di pagi hari yang cerah itu. Taksi itu terus berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan area Camp Inazuma Japan, dan akhirnya sampailah taksi itu di tempat yang tak asing lagi bagi Mamoru, Akio, dan seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan.

"Liocott Airport?" batin Akio sambil menunjukkan ekspresi heran. Mau apa Mamoru datang ke Airport pagi-pagi begini? Setelah membayar taksinya, Akio langsung mengejar Mamoru yang begitu selesai membayar taksinya tadi langsung berlari masuk ke dalam Airport dengan terburu-buru.

Akio terus mengikuti Mamoru yang sedang berlari, hingga akhirnya Mamoru tiba di toilet pria. Akio bersembunyi di dekat toilet pria dan menunggu Mamoru yang saat ini berada di dalam toilet.

Mamoru berada di toilet pria selama 30 menit, waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat orang yang menunggunya khawatir. Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Akio.

"Duh, kok dia nggak keluar-keluar ya? Jangan-jangan dia kepleset di dalam toilet dan terluka! Wah bahaya kalau dia sampai terluka, bisa-bisa aku nggak bisa tidur semalaman gara-gara suara tangisan si Trio Pencinta Mamoru itu, gimana nih?" pikir Akio.

Rupanya dia khawatir kalau para anggota Trio Pencinta Mamoru akan mengganggu tidurnya karena tangisan khawatir mereka bertiga saudara-saudara!

Namun kekhawatiran Akio menghilang begitu melihat Mamoru keluar dari toilet, tapi kok ada yang aneh?

"Bajunya memang baju Mamoru, tapi… KENAPA YANG MEMAKAI BAJU ITU MALAH NAMIKAZE RYUK SI PENYANYI TERKENAL ITU? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa Namikaze Ryuk memakai baju Mamoru? Jangan-jangan… hm, sou ka… jadi begitu ya". Batin Akio sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Endou Mamoru dan Namikaze Ryuk, ternyata orang yang sama…"

*Flash back: End*

"Ja-jadi, kau mengikutiku sejak tadi pagi?" Tanya Mamoru yang sepertinya shock berat.

"Betul sekali, heh! Aktingmu tadi bagus juga ya, bahkan aku sampai tak percaya kalau yang kau lakukan tadi itu hanya akting, hebat, hebat". Puji Akio sambil bertepuk tangan.

"…Akio…" tiba-tiba Mamoru berlutut di hadapan Akio. Akio sampai terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Mamoru itu.

"O…oi! Kenapa kau berlutut kepadaku? Cepat berdiri! Ini memalukan tau!" omel Akio sambil memaksa Mamoru berdiri.

"Kumohon, Akio… tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang!" mohon Mamoru.

"A-aku, aku tidak mau kalau orang itu jadi membenciku, jadi kumohon Akio, tolong rahasiakan hal ini!" mohon Mamoru yang sambil bersujud kepada Akio.

"Cih! Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan merahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang, ayo cepat berdiri!" perintah Akio.

Mamoru langsung bangkit dari posisi sujudnya dan menyalami Akio dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum yang lebar.

"Arigatou Akio! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Akio! Sekali lagi, Arigatou Akio!" kata Mamoru masih dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum yang lebar.

"Ha'I, ha'I, sama-sama, sekarang ayo kita cepat-cepat kembali ke Camp, sepertinya Kudou-Kantoku sudah menyiapkan hukuman untuk kita berdua". Kata Akio.

"Ha'i! Ayo cepaaat!" teriak Mamoru sambil berlari keluar dari AirPort.

"Oi! Tunggu aku! Dasar! Oi tunggu!" teriak Akio sambil berlari mengejar Mamoru.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

A/N: Nyahaaa~! Apakah kalian suka cerita di chapter kali ini? Kalau tidak, aku minta maaf ya, habis aku lagi agak buntu idenya, sekali lagi maaf ya…

Oke! Bales review!

**The Fallen Kuriboh: **Aih, jadi malu saia! *plak!* makasih pujiannya Dika-san~ terus kalau tentang pengenalan personil-personil Guardians 5, aku bakal bikin catatan di FB kalau sempat, di tunggu ya~ ini sudah saia update, baca and review ya~ *wink*

**Heylalaa: **Buwakhakhak! Mereka bertiga emang terlalu terpesona sama kemanisan(?) Mamoru! WAKAKAKAKAK! *Tampoled* ini sudah saia update, review ya~ *wink*

**Aurica Nestmile: **Untunglah setelah Mamoru sembah sujud(?) sama Akio, akhirnya Akio mau juga merahasiakan jati diri Mamoru, wahaha! Emang nyeremin si Aya, ada-ada aja, sampai bikin anak kecil nangis *ditampol Aya* ini sudah di update, maaf ya lama, tolong baca and review~ *wink*

**Fanesha Neshia-san: **Walau telat yang penting kan sekarang udah ngereview Nesia-san~ Wahaha! Tak usah cemburu! Kan masih ada Shuuya! *wink* Ternyata Akio itu nguntit Mamoru dari pagi nyo! Dasar Gamemaker tukang nguntit! *di gebukkin Akio* jangan lupa baca dan review chapter ini ya Nesia-san~ *wink*

**Tsuyokaze Yukio: **Emang nakal si Akio itu *tusuked* ini udah saia update nyo~ berani ya kamu ngancem saia! *bawa2 Death Cannon*

**Kuroka: **Berjayaaa! *plak!* saia juga paling senang persaingan "sehat" Hiro-Ichi-Shuu …chotto! Wah! Bagus juga nih buat pairing baru! *plak!* bagian OTOUTOKU nya Shuuya emang yang bikin ngakak ta'iye! XD Ini sudah saia lanjut, baca and review ya~


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Minna~! Saia kembali lagi niiih~! Akhirnya fic ini di update juga nyo~ XD, maaf ya karena saia lama update-nya, alasan kenapa saia lama mengupdate-nya… adalah… gak puny aide *plak!*, habisnya, setiap kali saia bikin, ujung-ujungnya pasti jadi fic super ancur TTATT, untunglah akhirnya saia dapat melanjutkan fic ini nyo TTvTTb, nah, karena saia mau mengupdate fic saia yang lain, langsung saja… HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Singer OR Goalkeeper**

"Bagaimana? Apakah situasinya aman?" tanya Mamoru yang tengah sembunyi di semak-semak dan entah kenapa memakai pakaian ala tentara dan bersikap seperti tentara gaje.

"Kita bukan mau perang bego, dan situasinya aman, ayo kita masuk," kata Akio sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Camp, diikuti Mamoru yang merangkak ala tentara gaje, dan dia pun mendapat hadiah berupa benjol di kepala yang diberikan oleh Akio.

Mamoru dan Akio berjalan dengan hati-hati sekali, berusaha agar tidak ada yang tau keberadaan mereka, dan kalau salah satu dari mereka berisik (alias Mamoru), dia pun akan mendapat hadiah jotosan (dari Akio).

Setelah berhasil menyusup(?) dengan sangat berhati-hati, mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai di ruangan mereka masing-masing dan bersikap seolah mereka ada di kamar sejak tadi.

"Haaah, aku benar-benar lelah…" keluh Mamoru, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan baginya, mulai dari menyiapkan panggung kecil di bandara pagi-pagi sekali, menemani seluruh anggota kru Guardian 5 sampai sore, dan identitas aslinya sebagai Namikaze Ryuk ketahuan oleh Akio.

"_Tapi aku merasa lebih tenang… setidaknya orang yang kubohongi jadi berkurang…"_ batin Mamoru.

Saat Mamoru tengah asyik melamun sendiri di kamarnya, tiba-tiba HPnya berbunyi, tanda kalau ada SMS masuk, Mamoru pun buru-buru mengambil HPnya dan membuka SMS itu, rupanya itu SMS dari Aya.

"Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan ya (=v=), tapi untunglah identitasmu tidak diketahui oleh para kru, sepertinya kau makin jago berkelit ya XD, oh iya, aku ingin memberitahumu, majalah "Kanna" ingin kau dan aku berperan sebagai model bintang tamu untuk majalah mereka, besok mereka akan datang ke Liocott Island, dan begitu mereka sampai, pertama kita akan mengadakan rapat dulu mengenai pemotretannya, lalu fitting baju, dan dipotret deh~, aku akan mengantar-jemputmu kok, dan aku tau cara agar kau bisa kabur dari latihan sepakbola, serahkan saja padaku (^v^)V, sampai besok ya~," begitulah isi sms Aya yang langsung membuat Mamoru membeku di tempat.

"_P-pe-pemotretan? Itu artinya aku harus bolos latihan lagi dong?! Duh, padahal pertandingan dengan Knight of Queen sudah dekat, dan bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh Kudou-kantoku nih… haaah… kira-kira rencana Aya-chan apa ya…"_ batin Mamoru yang entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

**XxGoalkeeperxX**

"Jadi, kemana saja kalian kemarin?" tanya Kudou kepada Mamoru dan Akio.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Kudou datang ke kamar Mamoru dan Akio, lalu menyuruh mereka datang ke kantornya, pastinya mereka akan di marahi karena bolos latihan kemarin.

Mamoru dan Akio hanya diam dan saling bertukar pandang, tidak tau harus menjawab apa, mana mungkin mereka bilang kalau Mamoru kemarin menemani kru Guardian 5 sebagai Namikaze Ryuk selama seharian, dan Akio pergi membuntuti Mamoru.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau menjawab, kalian tidak akan diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti pertandingan nanti," kata Kudou tegas, membuat Mamoru dan Akio terkejut setengah hidup(?), mereka pun segera memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang bagus.

Setelah berpikir sampai otaknya hangus(?), Mamoru pun mendapatkan ide.

"Kami pergi melihat pertandingan Knight of Queen! Karena kami berpikiran kalau dengan menonton pertandingan mereka kami akan mendapatkan data mereka, kami berdua pun pergi menonton pertandingan itu!" kata Mamoru, dia juga memberikan isyarat mata pada Akio agar dia ikut meyakinkan Kudou.

"Iya benar! Kami pergi melihat pertandingan mereka! Bahkan kami sudah menemukan strategi yang bagus untuk mengalahkan mereka! Ya kan Kapten!" kata Akio yang mengerti arti isyarat Mamoru.

"Benar, benar! Pokoknya strategi yang kami temukan benar-benar hebat!" imbuh Mamoru.

"…kalau begitu, jelaskan strategi hebat yang kalian temukan itu," kata Kudou sambil duduk di kursinya dan menunggu jawaban mereka berdua.

"….." Mamoru dan Akio speechless, tidak tau bagaimana harus memberitahukan strategi yang tidak pernah mereka buat itu.

"…Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau mengatakan alasannya, tapi sebagai hukuman karena membolos latihan, kalian harus membersihkan lapangan dan seluruh peralatan latihan begitu latihan selesai, mengerti?" tanya Kudou sambil memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Mamoru dan Akio.

"H-ha'i…" jawab Mamoru dan Akio pasrah, mana mungkin mereka bisa protes jika di beri death glare seseram itu?

Setelah keluar daei kantor Kudou, Mamoru dan Akio pun langsung mengganti baju mereka dengan jersey Inazuma Japan, lalu pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan, Mamoru langsung dihampiri oleh Hiroto, ekspresi wajahnya kentara sekali menunjukkan kecemasannya.

"Mamoru, kemarin kau pergi kemana saja? Kenapa tidak bilang pada siapapun? Apa kau tau kalau aku sangat mencemaskanmu?" tanya Hiroto.

"Gomen… kemarin aku ada urusan yang tidak bisa kukatakan… tapi aku janji takkan pergi tanpa bilang-bilang seperti kemarin! Janji!" seru Mamoru.

"Hm… benar?" tanya Hiroto.

"Iya, benar!" jawab Mamoru.

Kecemasan di wajah Hiroto pun menghilang, dan berganti dengan senyuman lembut yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada Mamoru.

"Lain kali bilang padaku ya kalau mau pergi, biar aku tidak cemas lagi," kata Hiroto sambil membelai rambut Mamoru.

"Siap~, Hehe~," sahut Mamoru, senang karena dibelai Hiroto.

Tiba-tiba saja, kegiatan membelai rambut Mamoru yang tengah dilakukan Hiroto terhenti, dan penyebabnya adalah… Shuuya yang mencengkeram tangan Hiroto dengan keras sambil mendeath glare Hiroto dengan penuh amarah, di samping Shuuya, tampaklah Ichirouta yang memberikan death glare yang dipenuhi kebencian pada Hiroto.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh menyentuh Mamoru hah?" tanya Shuuya dengan nada bicara ala yakuza.

"Beraninya kau membelai rambut Mamoru, aku yang teman sejak kecilnya saja tidak pernah membelainya!" seru Ichirouta dengan gaya ala yankee.

"Kufufufu~, makanya kalian harus gerak cepat, seperti aku~," ejek Hiroto yang meniru R*k*d* M*k*r* dari K*R.

Akhirnya, perang antara Trio Pencinta Mamoru pun terjadi, bisa kita lihat Shuuya yang menggigiti tangan Hiroto seperti anjing rabies, dan Ichirouta yang menjambak rambut Hiroto dengan penuh nafsu, sedangkan Hiroto menendangi dan memukuli Shuuya dan Ichirouta.

"Hehe, kalian semua akrab ya~," kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum manis semanis gula(?), membuat perang Trio Pencinta Mamoru itu berhenti, dan mereka bertiga dengan kompaknya nosebleed bersama-sama dan di bawa ke UKS bersama-sama juga.

"Lho? Mereka kenapa mimisan begitu ya?" tanya Mamoru yang bingung melihat ketiga orang gaje itu mimisan hingga darah mimisan mereka membentuk danau darah (serem amat).

Dan semua orang yang ada di ruang makan dengan kompaknya berteriak dalam hati "Itu gara-gara kamu!"

Setelah pagi hari yang di awali dengan banjir darah(?), kini seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan (kecuali Trio Pencinta Mamoru) tengah menikmati sarapan mereka yang lezat dan menyehatkan!

"Sup jagung dan cokelat hangat ini enak sekali~," puji Mamoru yang tengah asyik menikmati sarapannya.

"Aku jadi ingat, waktu di SMP Yokato kan, aku dan teman-teman satu timku suka sekali memakan sup jagung dan minum cokelat hangat~," kata Yuuki sambil mengenang saat-saat dia berada bersama teman-teman satu timnya di SMP Yokato.

"Hee, apa kau bisa membuat sup jagung dan cokelat hangat Yuuki?" tanya Jousuke yang penasaran.

"Tentu~, lain kali aku akan buatkan deh untuk Jousuke-san," kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Jousuke langsung melayang ke langit ke 7.

"Hei, jangan pacaran disini dong, bikin iri tau," protes Jirou yang dalam hati meratapi dirinya karena sang Seme berada jauh di Jepang.

"Heee, Jousuke dan Yuuki benar-benar akrab ya, seperti orang pacaran saja~," kata Mamoru dengan polosnya.

Dan semua orang yang ada di ruang makan pun kembali berteriak dengan kompaknya dalam hati "Mereka memang pacaran tau!", sedangkan Yuuki malah berblushing ria.

Ketika semua orang sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, latihan di hari itu pun di mulai.

"BAKUNETSU STORM!" seru Shuuya sambil menendang bola ke arah gawang dengan menggunakan hissatsu nya.

"SEGI NO TEKKEN!" teriak Mamoru yang langsung mengeluarkan hissatsu nya untuk menangkap bola yang di tending Shuuya, dan berhasil.

"Sasuga nee, hissatsu mu tambah kuat saja," kata Shuuya sambil tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arah Mamoru.

"Hehe, arigatou~ Shuuya juga tendangannya makin kuat ya," puji Mamoru yang sukses membuat Shuuya terbang saking senangnya, kalau saja dia tidak di tahan oleh Toramaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, daritadi aku tidak melihat Akio, dia kemana ya?" tanya Yuuto yang heran karena sang ehemsemeehem tidak terlihat sejak tadi.

"Iya ya, apa jangan-jangan dia bolos lagi seperti kemarin?" duga Jirou.

"_Akio pergi kemana ya? Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak…" _batin Mamoru.

Tiba-tiba saja, Mamoru merasakan suatu sensasi aneh di perutnya, suatu sensasi yang ingin membuatnya segera kabur ke toilet… dan melegakan perutnya di tempat itu….

Benar sekali, Mamoru… kebelet pipis *plak!*

"A-aku mau ke toilet dulu!" kata Mamoru yang buru-buru berlari ke toilet sebelum sensasi di perutnya itu mengalahkan pertahanannya dan membuatnya ngompol di celana *double plak!*.

Akhirnya, Mamoru pun dengan selamat berhasil sampai ke toilet dan melegakan perutnya, ekspresi wajahnya begitu keluar dari toilet kira-kira seperti ini (=v=)b.

"Haaah, leganya~," ucap Mamoru sambil berjalan keluar dari area toilet laki-laki, …hingga tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang dan membawanya masuk ke area toilet laki-laki.

"Mmmph!" teriak Mamoru sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang itu.

"_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan di lakukan orang ini padaku? Jangan-jangan aku mau di *piiip* lagi, atau jangan-jangan aku mau di jual ke luar negeri lalu dipekerjakan sebagai penari berpakaian horny? TIDAAAAAAK!" _batin Mamoru dengan ngaconya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh bodoh! Ini aku tau," kata orang yang tidak lain adalah Akio, dia melihat sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu, memastikan kalau tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan bekapannya di mulut Mamoru.

"Akio ya, kukira siapa, bikin kaget saja, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tadi membekapku dan membawaku masuk lagi kesini?" tanya Mamoru yang kebingungan.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, pokoknya pakai ini dulu," kata Akio sambil melemparkan sebuah tas kertas berisi baju pada Mamoru.

Mamoru pun menurut dan buru-buru masuk ke salah satu toilet untuk mengganti bajunya.

Tak lama kemudian, Mamoru… ah bukan, Namikaze Ryuk pun selesai berganti baju dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Akio… kenapa kau bisa memiliki pakaian samaran Namikaze Ryuk?" tanya Mamoru yang sudah masuk ke mode Namikaze Ryuk nya, hal itu di tandai dengan cara bicara dan sikap Mamoru yang lebih dewasa.

"….kau punya kepribadian ganda ya? Ah, tapi itu tidak penting, ayo cepat ikut aku," kata Akio sambil berjalan mendahului Mamoru, sementara Mamoru hanya bisa mengikuti Akio dengan otak yang di penuhi pertanyaan.

Setelah berhasil keluar secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Camp Inazuma Japan, Mamoru dan Akio dapat melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang mewah tengah menunggu mereka, dan disamping mobil itu, tampaklah seorang gadis yang sangat di kenal Mamoru…

"Lho? Aya-chan? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Mamoru, bingung melihat sepupunya yang satu itu kini dengan santainya melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjemputmu~, dan terima kasih ya Akio-kun~, kau benar-benar bisa menyelundupkan(?) Mamoru keluar dari camp tanpa ketahuan siapa-siapa ya~," kata Aya sambil bergaya ala Maito Guy.

"Heh, itu sih masalah gampang, asal kau jangan lupakan "janji"mu waktu itu ya," kata Akio, sebuah seringaian licik tampak terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kufufu~, tenang saja, aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah~," kata Aya, seringaian yang licik juga tampak di wajahnya.

"Ano… kira-kira kalian berjanji apa ya? Dan kenapa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Mamoru yang penasaran.

"….itu rahasia," jawab Akio dan Aya kompak, lalu mereka pun bertoss ria dengan kompaknya, membuat Mamoru makin kebingungan.

"Tunggu, kalau kau datang menjemputku, berarti orang-orang dari majalah "Kanna" sudah datang dong?" tanya Mamoru yang mulai mengerti alasannya di culik(?) Akio dan Aya.

"Iya, mereka datang dengan pesawat jet khusus, aku ikut naik lho~, pesawat jet nya canggih dan nyaman sekali~," kata Aya yang malah ber-nostalgia(?) saat-saat dia bersantai didalam jet.

"Aya-chan," ucap Mamoru, di dahinya muncul perempatan, tanda kalau dia marah.

"Gomen, gomen, seperti yang sudah aku beritahukan di sms kemarin malam, pertama kita akan mengadakan rapat mengenai pemotretannya dulu, rapatnya akan di adakan di gedung "NWT", setelah rapat, kita akan melakukan fitting baju, tema pakaian nya adalah "Stylish in Nature", jadi walaupun sedang bermain di alam, penampilan kita tetap stylish, setelah fitting baju, barulah pemotretan yang sebenarnya dimulai, sudah mengerti?" tanya Aya setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Mamoru.

Mamoru menyerap semua kata-kata nasihat Aya dan mulai memikirkan image yang akan dia tampilkan nanti, saking seriusnya dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Aya dan Akio tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan sambil bersmirk-ria.

**XxSingerxX**

Setelah memakan waktu 30 menit, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di gedung NWT, tempat diadakannya rapat untuk pemotretan nanti.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka langsung pergi ke ruang pertemuan dan menemui kru majalah "Kanna".

Begitu sampai di ruang pertemuan, seluruh anggota kru majalah "Kanna" langsung menyambut mereka dengan baik, dan setelah beristirahat sejenak, rapat mengenai pemotretan kali ini pun dimulai.

"Kami senang sekali karena bisa bekerjasama dengan Namikaze-kun, semoga semua kegiatan yang akan kita lakukan nanti berjalan dengan lancar ya," ujar Aishiro Hana, koordinator utama pemotretan kali ini.

"Ha'I, senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu, mohon bimbing aku selama kegiatan ini ya," kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum ala Namikaze Ryuk, membuat Hana langsung pingsan di tempat saking terpesonanya.

"…sekarang aku benar-benar yakin dia punya kepribadian ganda," gumam Akio yang sweatdrop melihat Mamoru asyik menebar senyum hingga seluruh kru wanita disana pingsan semua.

Rapat pun di mulai, tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara selain jika mendapat giliran berbicara, semuanya serius mendengarkan apa yang sedang di jelaskan Hana, bahkan Mamoru yang biasanya berisik pun bisa diam dan mendengarkan dengan serius, seperti saat seluruh tim Inazuma Japan tengah membicarakan strategi untuk pertandingan.

Setelah rapat selesai, Mamoru, Aya, dan Akio (yang penasaran) langsung pergi ruang fitting.

Disana, terdapat banyak sekali jenis-jenis pakaian yang stylish, sampai-sampai Akio takjub melihat pakaian-pakaian itu dan jadi bernafsu untuk belanja *plak!*.

"Baju ini cocok sekali lho untuk Ryuk-kun~, walau agak berbeda dari image mu yang biasanya, tapi ini benar-benar cocok~," kata Aya dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat penampilan Mamoru saat ini.

Kini, Mamoru memakai atasan berupa kemeja warna putih dengan gambar daun-daun warna krem yang walau sederhana terlihat manis sekali, lalu bawahannya adalah jeans pendek warna krem selutut yang memang tidak sesuai dengan image dewasa Ryuk, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak membuat penampilannya terlihat jelek, justru hal itu membuatnya terlihat manis, beda image terkadang bagus juga kan? Ah, lalu sekarang Mamoru mengenakan kacamata dengan lensa cokelat dan topi warna krem untuk mencocokkannya dengan pakaiannya.

"Hee, souka? Baiklah, kalau semuanya setuju, aku juga setuju saja," kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum, membuat Aya langsung memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya karena tidak kuat melihat kemanisan Mamoru (atau Ryuk?).

Penampilan Mamoru versi Ryuk saat ini memang manis sekali, karena Ryuk biasanya memakai pakaian dewasa berwarna gelap, penampilannya yang ceria dan cerah kali ini dengan suksesnya mengeluarkan kemanisan Mamoru yang tersembunyi oleh image dewasa Ryuk.

"Kyaaaa~! Namikaze-kun manis sekaliii~! Kalau seperti ini, pemotretan kali ini pasti akan menjadi sukses!" seru Hana dengan semangat full.

Dan dengan bersemangat, pemotretan pun dimulai.

Pemotretannya dilakukan di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dan indah sekali, rasanya jadi ingin sekali berlari mengelilingi tempat itu untuk mengetahui seberapa luasnya tempat itu.

"Baiklah, scene pertama, Namikaze-kun berjalan-jalan di sekitar padang rumput sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada di sini," terang kameraman.

Mamoru pun berjalan santai di sekitar tempat itu, seulas senyuman yang lembut dan hangat terpampang di wajahnya yang tampak bersinar karena terkena sinar matahari, membuat hati orang-orang yang melihatnya menjadi tenang, dan kameraman pun buru-buru mengabadikan senyuman itu dengan memotretnya.

"Kedua, bermainlah dengan plushie-plushie binatang yang sudah disediakan, kau bebas memilih plushie yang mana saja," kata kameraman.

Mamoru lalu memilih sepasang plushie kelinci berwarna cokelat dan putih, mengatur kedua plushie itu seperti sedang berciuman, lalu berbaring di samping plushie itu sambil tersenyum manis melihat kedua plushie itu, membuat para kru langsung deg-degan melihat kemanisan Mamoru, bahkan Aya kembali memuntahkan darah dan nosebleed akut.

Lalu Mamoru mengambil plushie ibu dan anak domba, dan memeluk mereka sambil tertawa senang di antara bunga-bunga matahari yang ada di tempat itu, sungguh scene yang cantik sekali.

Akio yang maniak Yuuto pun bahkan terpesona melihat penampilan Mamoru itu, tidak terbayangkan sama sekali olehnya kalau si Kapten bodoh yang maniak sepak bola itu bisa jadi semanis ini, bahkan sampai membuatnya deg-degan.

"…heh, sekarang aku tau kenapa Trio Pencinta Mamoru itu benar-benar tergila-gila padanya," gumam Akio sambil melihat Mamoru yang sedang tertawa bersama Aya dengan manisnya.

**XxModel?Xx**

"Pemotretan sesi pertama selesai, sesi kedua akan dilakukan saat waktunya makan siang," umum Hana.

Mamoru langsung jatuh terduduk di tanah sambil menghela nafas lega, sepertinya dia benar-benar kecapekan, tapi senyuman di wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar menikmati pemotretan ini.

"Otsukaresama, kau benar-benar hebat," kata Aya sambil memberikan segelas jus jeruk dingin pada Mamoru, yang langsung diterima Mamoru dan diminumnya sampai habis.

"Hehe, pemotretannya seru sekali ya~, memotret di alam bebas memang menyenangkan~, plushie-plushie yang menemaniku selama pemotretan juga manis semua~, khususnya kedua kelinci ini," kata Mamoru sambil memeluk plushie pasangan kelinci yang pertama kali dia gunakan tadi.

"Kalau mau, Namikaze-kun boleh mengambilnya kok," kata Hana yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Mamoru dan Aya.

"Eh? Benar nih? Arigatou~," ucap Mamoru sambil memeluk erat plushie pasangan kelinci itu, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Mamoru yang seperti anak kecil itu, bahkan Akio juga.

Tiba-tiba saja, Aya seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, lalu dia menarik tangan Akio dan membawanya ke tempat dimana Mamoru tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dan setelah selesai bicara, mereka dengan kompak tersenyum licik sambil melihat ke arah Mamoru.

…kelihatannya mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik…

"Pemotretan sesi kedua dimulai, Namikaze-kun, silahkan anda ganti baju dengan baju ini," kata Hana sambil memberikan sebuah pakaian kepada Mamoru.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu ya," kata Mamoru sambil pergi ke ruang ganti.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Mamoru membuka plastik yang membungkus baju itu, dan membuka lipatan baju itu.

….hanya untuk shock berat melihat pakaian apa yang akan dipakainya…..

"APA-APAAN INIIIIIII?!" teriak Mamoru hingga menyebabkan tempat itu bergetar hebat.

Aya dan Akio yang sudah menyangka hal itu pun masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, untuk melihat Mamoru membeku di tempat dengan sebuah DRESS putih dengan panjang 10 cm di atas lutut, bagian ujung dress nya berwarna biru langit dengan gambar bunga putih-putih kecil di bagian yang berwarna biru, benar-benar DRESS yang manis.

"Kenapa kau bengong saja, cepat pakai DRESS itu," kata Akio sambil menahan tubuh Mamoru dan melepaskan kemeja Mamoru.

"Hu-Huwaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Akio?! Lepaskan!" teriak Mamoru sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, dan Aya bukannya membantu malah melepaskan celana jeans Mamoru hingga membuat Mamoru jadi blushing akut.

"Ukh… KALIAN JAHAAAAAAT!"

**XxModel? (Ver.2)xX**

"UWOAAAAAAAAA!" teriak seluruh kru laki-laki majalah Kanna sambil nosebleed akut, sementara para kru perempuan majalah Kanna asyik memotret…

…Mamoru versi Ryuk yang berpakaian ala perempuan…

Mamoru kini mengenakan dress yang tadi, dengan memakai wig rambut hitam yang panjangnya sepundak dan di kepang bulat di bagian belakangnya, sementara rambut bagian depannya dikeriting sedikit dan dibiarkan terurai, mahkota dari bunga mawar putih juga menghiasi rambut (palsu) Mamoru, bibirnya diberi lip gloss yang membuatnya jadi terlihat cantik dan berkilau, dan tak lupa kacamata trademarknya yang tetap berlensa cokelat namun bingkainya berwarna putih, dan ukurannya lebih kecil.

Mamoru kini benar-benar terlihat manis bagaikan Putri Bunga, sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau dia itu adalah laki-laki.

"Ukh… kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini…?" tanya Mamoru yang benar-benar malu saat ini.

"Ini usulannya Fukuhara-san dan Fudou-kun~, untunglah aku menuruti usulan mereka, kau benar-benar terlihat manis~," puji Hana yang asyik memotret Mamoru.

"…" Mamoru hanya diam saja saat itu, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Aya dan Akio yang pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa.

"Uh… demi pekerjaan… aku akan tetap melakukannya walaupun memalukan…." Kata Mamoru pasrah.

Pemotretan sesi kedua pun dimulai, kali ini mereka menambahkan efek angin lembut untuk menambah bagus suasananya.

"Namikaze-kun, tidurlah di antara taburan kelopak bunga yang sudah kami sediakan, pasanglah ekspresi wajah _cool_ yang terlihat dewasa dan seksi ya, baiklah, kita mulai!" kata Kameramen, memberi aba-aba.

Mamoru pun menidurkan tubuhnya di taburan kelopak bunga itu, sambil tidur menyamping, dia menumpukan kepalanya di tangan kanannya, ekspresi wajahnya yang _cool, _dan posenya yang seksi itu benar-benar membuat semua laki-laki seolah tersihir olehnya, dan para perempuan menatapnya dengan kagum sambil berusaha meniru Mamoru.

Scene ke-2, Mamoru duduk di antara taman bunga dengan berbagai jenis mawar di sekitarnya, di peluknya erat buket bunga mawar berbagai warna di tangannya, dan dia tersenyum manis sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imutnya, benar-benar pemandangan yang indah seperti lukisan…

Setelah berbagai scene indah lainnya, seluruh kegiatan pemotretan pun selesai, dan setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Mamoru buru-buru pamit untuk kembali ke Camp Inazuma Japan bersama Akio dan Aya.

"Gawaaaaat! Ini sudah sore sekali! Kita bisa didamprat Kudou-kantoku kalau begini!" keluh Mamoru yang bergerak tidak tenang di mobil.

"Tenang Kapten, kami berdua sudah membuat rencana yang bagus kok agar kita berdua tidak kena marah," kata Akio sambil menatap Aya yang menyeringai dengan mencurigakan.

**XxGoalkeeperxX**

"Huweeee! Aya-chan jahaaaaat! Masa kita dikurung di toilet?!" seru Mamoru sambil berusaha membuka pintu toilet yang terkunci rapat.

"Percuma, pintu nya sudah Aya buat agar tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam, jadi kita harus menunggu orang datang dan membukakan pintu ini untuk kita," kata Akio yang berada di toilet di sebelah Mamoru.

"T-tapi, masa untuk alasan tidak ikut latihan saja kita harus dikunci beginiiii?!" seru Mamoru yang masih tidak terima.

Dengan otak encer milik Akio dan Aya, mereka pun membuat rencana, yaitu mengurung Akio dan Mamoru di toilet, Aya juga sudah membuat pintu toiletnya jadi tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam, sehingga orang lain takkan curiga kalau mereka bohong, dan orang-orang akan percaya dengan alasan kenapa mereka menghilang, yaitu "Terkunci di Toilet".

"Berisik, sekarang kau diam saja, ada orang yang datang," kata Akio, membuat Mamoru langsung diam seketika.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Jousuke dan Yuuki yang tengah asyik berbincang-bincang sambil memasuki area toilet, dan sesuai rencana mereka, Mamoru pun mulai bertindak.

"Oooii! Siapapun tolong bukakan pintunyaaa! Tolong akuuuu!" teriak Mamoru sambil menggedor-gedor pintu toilet, membuat Jousuke dan Yuuki terkejut.

"Lho? Mamoru-san?! Jadi selama ini kau ada disini ya?! Kami sudah mencarimu daritadi siang, tapi tidak ketemu, sebentar ya Mamoru-san, biar kubukakan pintunya!" seru Yuuki.

Lalu entah kenapa, dari luar, terdengar suara benda yang dipukul dengan keras, dan tak lama kemudian….

…pintu toilet tempat Mamoru terkurung hancur berkeping-keping…

"…." Mamoru terdiam syok melihat hal itu, Yuuki yang imut-imut seperti anak anjing, ternyata tenaganya kuat sekali!

"Mamoru-san?! Daijoubu ka?!" tanya Yuuki yang khawatir karena Mamoru malah cengo di tempat.

"A-ah, daijoubu! Ngomong-ngomong, Akio juga terkunci di kamar mandi sebelah, tolong keluarkan dia ya!" kata Mamoru setelah sadar dari komanya.

"Ha'I Mamoru-san!" seru Yuuki sambil berlari ke depan kamar mandi sebelah, dan melakukan hal yang sama pada pintu toilet Akio, dan reaksi Akio pun sama seperti Mamoru, yaitu cengo.

Begitu Akio sudah sadar dari cengo syndrome(?)nya, mereka berempat pun buru-buru ke lapangan tempat seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan berkumpul, dan menceritakan kalau waktu Mamoru dan Akio pergi ke toilet, pintu toilet mereka terkunci sehingga mereka tidak bisa keluar dari sana, tentu saja yang mereka ceritakan itu bohong semua.

"Hmm… setelah di cek Yuuto dan Hiroto, semua pintu toiletnya memang rusak, jadi kalian berdua kumaafkan walau tidak mengikuti latihan kali ini," kata Kudou, yang langsung di sambut dengan hembusan nafas lega dari Mamoru dan Akio.

"Mamoruuuu! Maafkan aku yang tidak sadar kalau kau terkunci di kamar mandiiii! (TTATT)" tangis Hiroto sambil memeluk Mamoru, dasar, cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hiroto, lagipula aku tidak kesepian, habis ada Akio yang menemaniku ngobrol~," kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum senang.

Dan Akio pun langsung dihujani oleh death glare dari Trio Pencinta Mamoru + Yuuto.

"_Jangan bicarakan aku dihadapan Trio Pencintamu dan Yuuto sambil tersenyum senang dong, mereka kan jadi salah paham," _batin Akio sambil facepalm.

"Tapi, kalian berdua tetap harus menjalankan hukuman karena kemarin bolos, sekarang kalian harus membersihkan lapangan dan seluruh peralatan latihan, yang lainnya boleh istirahat dan makan, kalian baru boleh istirahat dan makan setelah selesai menyelesaikan hukuman kalian," kata Kudou tegas, membuat Mamoru dan Akio rasanya ingin pundung dan membuat lubang di tanah untuk sembunyi.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini salah kita, jadi jalani saja," kata Mamoru sambil mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu daun-daun yang bertebaran di lapangan.

"Ini kan semua berawal dari kau, bodoh," ucap Akio, yang langsung membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Mamoru.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau malah mengikutiku, dasar stalker," ejek Mamoru, membuat Akio langsung naik darah dan bernafsu untuk mematahkan sapu di tangannya.

"SIAPA YANG STALKER HAH?! DASAR TUKANG TIPU!"

"ENAK SAJA TUKANG TIPU! DASAR MANIAK!"

"ENAK SAJA MANIAK! KAU SENDIRI BANCI!"

"AKU KAN BERPENAMPILAN BEGITU KARENA SALAHMU!"

"ITU KAN CUMA BUAT ISENG! DAN KENAPA COBA KAU MALAH COCOK SEKALI BERPENAMPILAN SEPERTI ITU?!"

"BAKA AKIO!"

"AHO CAPTAIN!"

Dan hari itu pun berganti menjadi malam dengan di awali oleh pertengkaran Mamoru dan Akio.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Minna~! Gomen nee, setelah sekian lama tidak update, fic nya malah jadi makin gaje begini, gomennasaaaaaaiii! (TTATT) Hiks, tapi chapter kali ini jadi lebih panjang daripada biasanya, jadi semoga kalian puas ya (TTvTT)b

Hiks… maaf telat bales… ini dia balasan review!

**echinesia: **Halo Nesia-saaan~! Fufu, walau Shuuya cool, sekalinya bertemu hal yang menyangkut Mamoru, dia bahkan rela menjadi OOC dan membuang wibawanya sebagai tokoh cool *plak!*, fufu, soal mimpi Akio… silahkan bayangkan sendiri *plak!*, minta saja sendiri~ XD, sepertinya Akio punya bakat jadi stalker ya *taboked by Akio*, baca and review chapter ini ya~

**Yue Curtiss: **Yueee~! XDD Sejak dia jatuh cinta pada Yuuto tentunya *di Emperor Penguin no.2*, anoo… Akio bukan Trio Pencinta Mamoru lho… =v=" cinta dia kan hanya untuk Yuuto seorang *halah!*, ini sudah agak panjang, semoga makin memuaskan XD, Arigatou kata2 penyemangatnya! Baca and review ya~

**Kuroka: **Tanya saja sama Akio~ *plak!*, soal Mamoru itu Namikaze Ryuk kan udah dikasih tau dari chapter 2 (O.O) dan kenapa Mamoru jadi Namikaze Ryuk… masih rahasia *double plak!*, tau tuh Akio, dasar kurang kerjaan *triple plak!*, fufu, saia sih udah tau gimana reaksinya~ XD, ini lanjutannya~, baca and review~.

**The Fallen Kuriboh: **Tenang saja, hal itu benar kok *menghindar dari tabokan Akio*, waktu chapter 8 di publish sih, Akio memang lagi sering-seringnya muncul (=v=) sekarang tersingkirkan oleh Kariya deh~ *kembali menghindar dari tabokan Akio*, di awal chapter kali ini, mereka bahkan jadi tentara(?) (Mamoru doang sih), pendek juga gak apa, yang penting tulus mereview XD, baca and review chapter kali ini~ XD

**heylalaa: **Gak apa kok~, kok sama kayak Yuki-nee, baru tau sekarang (O.O), apa gak baca dulu chapter2 awalnya? Fufu, dasar maniak Yuuto sejati~ *menahan tendangan Akio*, Akio itu sepertinya masih punya hati ya (=v=), baca and review fic ini ya~

**Yukihime Mirai: **Iya nyo~ ketahuan deh~, namanya juga gamemaker kedua Inazuma Japan XD, ini lanjutannya~, baca and review~

Sekian dulu ya dari saia, maaf karena fic ini kurang bisa memuaskan minna sekalian, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
